


ruinam

by Sharla



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Space!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: Семь коротких историй о путешествии туда, откуда все начиналось.- Мы называем тебя капитаном не потому, что так правильно. А потому, что нам нравится это делать.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ruinam

**История первая, в которой читатели знакомятся с героями, а герои – друг с другом.**

Небо над взлетной платформой видится особенно синим и особенно бесконечным. Воздух на такой высоте – чистый и сладкий. Ханбину кажется, что он никогда не надышится, и это чувство становится ярче с каждой ступенькой, ведущей к кораблю.  
Юнхен за его спиной спотыкается об ступеньку, засмотревшись на заснеженные горные вершины, окружающие их. Эта база – старая, ей уже несколько лет никто не пользуется, как, в общем-то, и единственным кораблем. «Морвил», корабль, тридцать лет назад проигравший всего несколько очков на выставке новинок и так и не ставший флагманом кораблей «А» класса в свое время, теперь едва дотягивает до уровня класса «B».  
Ханбин понимает – могло быть и хуже, поэтому смотрит на пыльный темно-синий бок почти с благодарностью. Это мог бы быть древний «Тюнфискур», годный только для того, чтобы стать могилой, или провальный «Кои», на котором они смогли бы долететь разве что до ближайшей планеты.  
И все же, это – «Морвил», достаточно большой, чтобы у каждого члена команды было свое пространство, достаточно мощный, и, кроме того, полный неожиданных сюрпризов. Вытянутый, похожий на кита, с самым настоящим хвостом – там находятся дополнительные ускорители – вызывающие уважение и чувство защищенности.  
На таком корабле у них есть шанс.  
Юнхен стоит рядом молча. У него корабли и космос вызывают гораздо больший трепет, чем у Ханбина, и предстоящее путешествие для него – больше приключение, чем второй шанс, потому что он, в отличие от всей остальной команды, совершенно ни в чем не виноват.  
Вход на корабль – широкий овал в хвостовой части – открыт, и Ханбин застывает перед ним, гадая, какая просьба будет более малодушной: в последний раз попросить Юнхена отказаться лететь или попросить остаться с командой до конца. В таких миссиях никто не распределяет в команду медика, разве только на добровольных началах. Юнхен – первый и, кажется, последний доброволец, поэтому всю неделю после объявления состава команды и до этого момента ему приходилось сбегать от толпы журналистов.  
Ханбин благодарен ему так сильно, что хочется умереть.  
\- Я замерз, - коротко говорит Юнхен, в последний раз оглянувшись на один из заснеженных пиков, который в солнечном свете сияет особенно красиво. – Пошли.  
Он смело делает шаг на корабль, и тем самым окончательно отрезает себе путь назад. Ханбин понимает, что бояться бессмысленно, поэтому идет за ним, и корабль встречает их мягким светом.  
Желтые огоньки расположены по всему длинному коридору, красные обозначают повороты к служебным отсекам и переходам, а зелеными помечены каюты. Все это Ханбин узнает по ходу, как только память, цепляясь за ассоциации, выдает ему необходимые данные. Коридор постепенно наполняется звуками и, чем ближе они подходят к капитанскому мостику, тем больше становится шума. Ханбин различает смех и какие-то обрывочные фразы, тонущие в общем гомоне, и у него создается впечатление, что на мостике их ждет двадцать невоспитанных дикарей, а не четверо квалифицированных, пусть и серьезно провинившихся, офицеров.  
\- Только не… - начинает Юнхен, когда они полностью погружаются в атмосферу на мостике, больше похожую на празднование дня рождения любимой тетушки, чем на первый день сбора команды смертников. Юнхен запинается, потому что цепляется взглядом за широкую улыбку человека, изображающего что-то вроде родео на капитанском кресле, и упускает момент, когда лицо Ханбина, уже заметившего это, опасно меняется.  
\- ТИШИНА! – рявкает тот, и эхо его голоса, кажется, достигает хвостовых ускорителей.  
\- …напортачь, - запоздало заканчивает Юнхен и неуловимым движением оказывается рядом с вытянувшимися по струнке офицерами.  
Ханбин чувствует предательский осадочек, но понимает, что правильный выбор стороны дает несколько очков в пользу хороших отношений с командой. При самом лучшем раскладе им предстоит провести вместе четыре месяца, и это стоит делать среди людей, которые не презирают за дружбу с капитаном.  
\- Вольно, - гораздо тише командует Ханбин, понимая, что у него было как минимум три удачных варианта наладить первый контакт с командой, а он только что выстроил между ними громкую стену.  
Он никогда не хотел быть капитаном, даже очень хорошим, но сейчас еще меньше хочет быть плохим. Потому что в этой миссии он легко окажется за бортом, если команда решит, что без него будет гораздо больше шансов выжить.  
У Ханбина в планах – домик с садом где-нибудь на краю мирной части галактики и долгая и очень тихая жизнь вдали от основной массы людей. Он собирается закончить эту миссию, даже если ему придется собственноручно передушить всех, кто встанет на пути, подать в отставку и улететь в тот же день, ни с кем не попрощавшись.  
И он не позволит каким бы то ни было отношениям в команде все это испортить.  
Он смотрит на Юнхена, чтобы успокоиться, отмечает пару миллиметров отросших корней в выбеленных волосах, на которые не обращал внимания раньше, и чувствует прилив благодарности. Юнхена можно занести в список самых непроблемных офицеров в истории флота, но, тем не менее, он здесь, стоит в одном ряду со смертниками и выглядит при этом так, будто только что впервые в жизни оказался на своем месте.  
Ханбин переводит взгляд на стоящего рядом с ним офицера, вытягивая из памяти нужные ассоциации. Младший лейтенант Ким Донхек, все характеристики которого начинаются со слов «талантливый инженер», смотрит на него тяжелым серьезным взглядом с совершенно нечитаемыми намерениями. Этот взгляд Ханбин помнит хорошо – он был первым, за что ассоциативная память зацепилась при просмотре личного дела, но все же ему кажется, что звонкий смех, который он слышал всего минуту назад, и широкая улыбка, которую он видел, принадлежат совсем другому человеку, явно неспособному делать какие-то странные вещи с капитанским креслом. Ким Донхек – идеальный офицер идеального флота, ставший своего рода идолом во время своей учебы в академии. Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя пять лет после выпуска он сломает нос первому советнику адмирала флота во время официального приема, тем самым перечеркнув свое идеальное будущее.  
Ханбин отлично помнит этот скандал, потому что в первый – и, к счастью, в последний – раз видел, как отец смеется. Но попасть на суд и узнать подробности ему так и не удалось. Суд проводился в малом составе и в самое неудобное для лояльных офицеров время. Донхек мог получить понижение на два или три ранга и залечь на дно, а после, через несколько лет, начать карьеру заново, но вместо этого покинул заседание с едва ли не высшей мерой наказания – единственный приговор, который, по закону, невозможно оспорить.  
Младший лейтенант Ку Чжунэ смотрит на Ханбина сверху вниз, и за эту подавляющую ауру его хочется окунуть в ледяную воду. Он относится к тому типу людей, которым никогда и ни в коем случае нельзя становиться пилотами, потому что управлять большим кораблем в одиночку невозможно. Во всех характеристиках отмечается, что он неспособен работать в команде из-за непреодолимого желания всем доказать свою правоту. Эта черта привела его сюда – месяц назад Чжунэ, ослушавшись прямого приказа, изменил курс корабля прямо во время боя, рискуя не только своей жизнью, но и жизнью всего экипажа. Ханбин знает – за такое капитаны имеют право убивать на месте без суда, и большинство пользуется такой сомнительной привилегией, но приговор Чжунэ в итоге оказался гораздо хуже.  
Ким Чжинхван смотрит на Ханбина с любопытством. Он кажется слишком милым и мягким для того, кто дослужился до командора и стал старпомом в таком возрасте, но он, в отличие от других, заканчивал академию флота, расположенную на границе враждующих галактик, и последние два года его обучения прошли на войне. У Чжинхвана лицо человека, которому хочется доверять, но Ханбин чувствует, что за любопытным взглядом кроется огромное количество чертей. Для того, чтобы остаться единственным выжившим из своего выпуска, нужно обладать далеко не самыми ординарными способностями.  
Чжинхван попал сюда за то, что семь недель назад, замещая капитана, отказался атаковать вражеский корабль. Ханбин не знает, с чем это связано – его уровня доступа не хватает для таких дел, и он ни за что бы не пошел на поклон к отцу ради этого. Чжинхвана обвинили в измене, потому что один корабль – последний – отделял соседнюю галактику от сокрушительного поражения. Возможно, своими действиями он выпустил монстра, который в будущем их всех уничтожит.  
Ханбину все равно. Он собирается принимать решения на этом корабле сам и не передавать командование ни в чьи руки. Даже составил план на случай своей смерти и собирается заложить его в программу корабля. Он провел последние две недели за составлением стратегии, зарывшись с головой в личные дела команды, военные сообщения и записи предыдущих миссий смертников. Все должно пройти если не идеально, то с минимальными потерями.  
Ханбин задерживает взгляд на неожиданно милой родинке на лице Чжинхвана, и, собравшись с мыслями, поворачивает голову к последнему члену своей команды.  
Взгляд у лейтенанта Ким Бобби, эксперта по оружию, хитрый, почти плутовской. Он стоит, вопреки правилам, слегка наклонив голову, и приоткрыв рот, и, встретившись глазами с Ханбином, неожиданно подмигивает ему. Ханбин замечает, как Бобби, умеющий сливаться с толпой, перетягивает на себя все внимание сразу же, стоит только заметить его.  
И для этого ему совсем не нужно ничего делать.  
Он отличается от себя на фото из досье – месяцы в тюрьме сделали его скулы острее, а волосы – намного длиннее, форма сидит на нем достаточно свободно, но выглядит при этом гармонично, будто так и задумано.  
И при этом Бобби не выглядит как человек, впервые за долгое время увидевший небо только сегодня утром. Его перемещали из тюрьмы в зал суда и обратно телепортом, окружая защитными барьерами таким образом, будто боялись, что он мог накинуться и убить кого-то.  
Офицер, убивший своего капитана.  
За это полагается публичная казнь, но у Бобби, судя по всему, есть влиятельные защитники. В случае успеха ему, в отличие от других, придется еще три года провести в шахтах на какой-нибудь ресурсовой планете, но после этого он сможет жить так, как сам захочет.  
Единственным советом отца перед этой миссией было не иметь никаких дел с Ким Бобби.  
Но, в то же время, Ханбин никак не может заставить себя отвести взгляд и перестать на него смотреть.  
Ко всему прочему, советы отца никогда его особо не волновали.  
\- К вечеру, - медленно начинает Ханбин, и усилием воли заставляет себя повернуть голову в другую сторону, цепляется за лицо Юнхена как за якорь, напоминая себе, зачем они здесь. – Подготовить списки всего необходимого. Каждый, - он обводит взглядом команду, но на Бобби не задерживается, предпочитая вместо него смотреть на правую панель управления – место, за которым предстоит сидеть Чжинхвану, – сейчас составляет отчет о состоянии корабля в своей области. Можно разойтись.  
Но никто не двигается с места.  
\- Капитан.  
Голос Чжинхвана звучит мягко, но стена между ними как будто становится вдвое толще от этого обозначения.  
Ханбин ожидает любого вопроса – никто из них, кроме Юнхена, не знает, почему он здесь, никто из них почти не знает его. И все же, он понимает, о чем Чжинхван спросит, уже в тот момент, как раздается первое слово.  
\- Что мы привезем с Земли?  
И противный голос в голове отмечает: день первый. 

**История вторая, в которой некоторые маршруты становятся намного понятнее.**

\- Капитан.  
Ханбин отрывает голову от стола и смотрит перед собой невидящим взглядом. Шея начинает противно ныть уже в тот момент, когда обстановка вокруг проясняется. Ханбин обводит взглядом небольшую столовую, расположенную под мостиком, места в которой как раз едва хватит на них шестерых, и утыкается в Чжинхвана, держащего в руках две темно-синие кружки. Одну из них тот, немного подумав, ставит перед своим капитаном, и Ханбин запоздало чувствует аромат кофе.  
Кофе явно из чьих-то личных запасов, потому что провизию им еще не привезли, и Ханбин чувствует прилив благодарности.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он выпрямляется, и чья-то форменная куртка едва не соскальзывает с плеч. Чжинхван садится напротив, подперев голову рукой, и цепким взглядом обводит четыре планшета, над которыми крутятся голограммы данных.  
Ханбин не убирает их – за четыре часа, что он проспал, уже каждый мог ознакомиться с его личными наработками, но отодвигает в сторону, чтобы видеть лицо своего старпома. Это первый личный контакт с кем-то из команды, и нет никаких представлений о том, как стоит себя вести.  
\- Расслабься, - неожиданно фыркает Чжинхван, делая глоток из кружки. – Тебе не нужно выбирать модель поведения. Никто не сможет принять тебя, если ты не будешь настоящим.  
И Ханбин расслабляется – под его насмешливым взглядом это делать неожиданно легко. Заворачивается в куртку, откидывается на спинку стула и берет кружку обеими руками. Кофе отлично приготовлен, как и все, что люди делают руками, не доверяя машинам.  
Сложно быть технофобом в почти полностью автоматизированной вселенной, но у Ханбина получается.  
\- Почему воздух? – спрашивает Чжинхван спустя несколько минут молчания. Между ними нет напряжения – как нет напряжения между двумя людьми, которые пьют кофе вместе ранним утром.  
Но вопрос все равно застает Ханбина врасплох.  
Привезти с Земли образец воздуха кажется ему не самой лучшей идеей, но он твердо уверен, что такого экспоната в музее на Планете Истории еще нет, и в ближайшие четыре месяца не появится.  
Он изучил историю за последний век, и три дня практически безвылазно торчал в музее Земли, чтобы убедиться в том, что других вариантов просто нет.  
Традиции отправлять преступников на Землю за каким-нибудь экспонатом, заменяя таким образом много лет тюрьмы или смертную казнь, в этом году исполняется девяносто семь лет. Каждый год отправляется по три-четыре корабля с осужденными, и, даже несмотря на низкий процент успеха, коллекция экспонатов в музее Земли достаточно большая, чтобы впасть в ступор. Отправляться туда без плана нельзя, иначе два месяца путешествия окажутся бессмысленными и ничем хорошим не закончатся.  
А для того, чтобы взять образец воздуха, им даже не придется приземляться.  
\- Потому что всем людям нравится дышать, - отвечает Ханбин, глядя Чжинхвану в глаза. – Но никто не замечает этого, пока есть воздух.  
Чжинхван хмыкает, но других вопросов не задает. Он откидывает со лба отросшие волосы и хмурится в ответ на какие-то свои мысли, но уже через пару секунд его лицо светлеет. Ханбин наблюдает молча, потому что совсем не ожидал, что Чжинхван окажется таким живым. Его досье больше подходит какому-то андроиду из прошлого – из тех, чье восстание привело к уничтожению целой галактики. С тех пор существует межгалактический закон о запрете искусственного интеллекта.  
К счастью, хотя бы поэтому невозможно считать Чжинхвана андроидом.  
\- Я понимаю, - он кивает на планшеты, лежащие на краю стола, - что ты хочешь сделать все сам, но если кто-то придет к тебе с предложениями, выслушай его, ладно?  
Ханбин хочет уточнить, кто именно должен прийти к нему с предложениями, если корабль еще не взлетел, но цепляется взглядом за голограмму курса, который собирается проложить для полета. Чжинхван делает вид, что не замечает понимания, и, подхватив кружку, выходит из столовой, даже не дождавшись ответа.  
Ханбин вытягивается, разминая шею, и нехотя поднимается со стула. Он уснул здесь, потому что вчера все были так заняты предполетной подготовкой, что о системе жизнеобеспечения вспомнили только ближе к ночи. Капитанская каюта находится в хвостовой части, поэтому прогревается позднее всех. Ханбин собирался дождаться, когда в ней станет тепло, но незаметно для себя отключился и сейчас уже не мог вспомнить, чем занимался и о чем думал в тот момент.  
Он вспоминает о чужой форменной куртке, которая отчего-то кажется намного теплее и уютнее, и оттягивает воротник, чтобы посмотреть, кому она принадлежит.  
Ханбин не надеется увидеть имя Юнхена – вещи друга ощущаются и пахнут совсем по-другому – но увиденное его совсем не радует.  
На ярлыке, пришитом к внутренней стороне воротника, значится «Ким Бобби». 

Медицинский отсек не выглядит таким большим, как на других кораблях, и раньше Ханбин даже не представлял, что все необходимое может занимать так мало места.  
Юнхен уже здесь, возится со сложенными рядом со входом коробками – заказанные им препараты пришли первыми, потому что поставками занимается его семья. Ханбин допускает мысль, что здесь намного больше всего, чем нужно, и чувствует укол вины. Юнхен – любимый ребенок и единственный наследник дела, которым его семья занимается уже несколько поколений. Ни его сестра, ни многочисленные кузены не связали свою жизнь с медициной. А он – прямо сейчас беззаботно напевает что-то под нос, бегло просматривая тексты на пластиковых контейнерах и сортируя их на небольшом столе по только ему понятной схеме.  
\- Нужна помощь? – на всякий случай спрашивает Ханбин, хотя уже заранее знает ответ. Юнхен мотает головой и ободряюще улыбается.  
\- Можешь посидеть со мной, если нет срочных дел.  
Срочные дела есть, но Ханбин все равно протискивается мимо коробок и садится на стул, стоящий рядом с диагностическим экраном. Бегло оглядев пол, Ханбин понимает, что Юнхен уже успел все здесь переставить, не заботясь о том, что чей-то внутренний перфекционизм будет страдать от хаотично расположенных светлых пятен на посеревшем от времени покрытии.  
\- Тебе повезло, - неожиданно говорит Юнхен, отправив очередную пустую коробку в коридор, чтобы не путалась под ногами. – Тебе досталась уже сработавшаяся команда. Они знают друг друга много лет и часто летали вместе.  
\- Это я уже понял, - бурчит Ханбин. Незнакомые люди не стали бы так веселиться друг с другом. Он уже много раз пожалел, что не стал просматривать отчеты о миссиях – мог бы узнать об этом намного раньше. – Ты уже успел с кем-то пообщаться?  
\- Со всеми, - пожимает плечами Юнхен.  
Это что-то вроде семейной магии. Ханбин не знает, учили ли Юнхена общаться с людьми с детства или он уже родился таким. Факт остается фактом – Юнхен способен найти общий язык даже с самым отъявленным негодяем. Он совершенно точно знает, когда нужно быть мягким, а когда – говорить что-то резкое или стоять на своем, и всегда выбирает идеальные моменты для того, чтобы подтолкнуть вперед.  
Ханбин сделает все для того, чтобы Юнхен вернулся домой. Даже если при этом он останется единственным выжившим.  
\- Они не считают друг друга виновными, - неожиданно говорит Юнхен, отправив в коридор очередную пустую коробку. – Не то чтобы я спрашивал…  
Юнхена не интересовали личные дела членов команды, за исключением медицинских данных – он отказался их просматривать, опасаясь, что станет предвзятым, хотя Ханбин ни разу за почти десять лет дружбы не замечал за ним ничего подобного. Юнхен не высказывает свое мнение до тех пор, пока не изучит ситуацию или человека со всех сторон – Ханбин подозревает, что именно поэтому у Юнхена так же, как и у него самого, нет других друзей.  
Юнхен очень доброжелательно относится ко всем, но люди быстро теряют интерес оттого, что отношения с ним не переходят на другой уровень до тех пор, пока он не позволит себе составить о человеке хоть какое-то мнение. Ханбин оказался достаточно дотошным в плане привязанностей и таким же нерасторопным, поэтому взамен на свое терпение получил лучшего друга во всех галактиках.  
И, как оказалось – человека, готового пойти за ним до конца.  
\- Пока мы на этом корабле, - медленно начинает Ханбин, соглашаясь с теми мыслями, с которыми ехал сюда, - я никого не хочу считать виновным без веской причины.  
Юнхен неопределенно хмыкает и, наконец, открывает последнюю коробку. Достает из нее шесть одинаковых поясных боксов, достаточно небольших и практически невесомых, и раскладывает их на столе.  
Ханбин наблюдает молча, но только в тот момент, когда Юнхен начинает заполнять их личные аптечки препаратами первой необходимости, осознает, что пути назад нет, и хаотичная паника заполняет его с ног до головы за долю секунды.  
В красных капсулах находится обезболивающее, в зеленых хранится мощное обеззараживающее средство, в желтых – ужасно неприятная мазь, предназначенная для ожогов от бластеров, в розовых есть неприметный серый порошок – очень дорогое бодрящее средство, незаменимое для полетов через опасные зоны.  
Последней в каждый контейнер, в самый дальний отсек, Юнхен с бесстрастным лицом кладет черную капсулу. Право на быструю и легкую смерть. На случай тяжелого ранения или столкновения с пиратами. А еще хуже – плена у андроидов, которые могут вытянуть из головы каждого разрушительные знания.  
Впереди – необъятный космос, враждебный, опасный и холодный. Уже через две недели – две мирных недели полета по нейтральным территориям – каждый световой год будет приближать их к смертельной опасности.  
\- Вот, - Юнхен скидывает Ханбину на колени пять боксов, - себе возьми и другим раздай. Заодно вернешь лейтенанту его форму.  
Ханбин открывает рот, решая, стоит ли возмутиться или спросить, откуда такая осведомленность, но тот уже разворачивается и возвращается к сортировке медикаментов, делая вид, что смертельно занят, и приходится оставить свои слова при себе.  
Куртка Ким Бобби кажется Ханбину теплее собственной.  
Поэтому он не снимает ее с самого утра. 

\- Капитан.  
В отличие от мягкого голоса Чжинхвана, голос младшего лейтенанта Ку Чжунэ вырывает из дремы практически сразу, и не нужен никакой кофе, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Ханбин обнаруживает себя на том же месте, что и утром, и он совершенно не собирался снова спать здесь, только засиделся после ужина над предполетным отчетом, а потом решил еще раз перепроверить курс.  
Ханбин подавляет зевок и смотрит на часы, зависшие голограммой над выходом из столовой. Половина третьего ночи. Не спать в это время полагается только Чжинхвану – перед полетом ему нужно отправить данные о корабле во все пропускные пункты на нейтральных территориях, которые им придется преодолеть, чтобы не натолкнуться на неприятные проверки, занимавшие обычно несколько дней.  
Чжунэ либо не спит за компанию с ним, либо дожидался момента, когда можно будет без подозрений остаться с капитаном наедине.  
Ханбин еще после утреннего предупреждения от Чжинхвана понял, что этот разговор состоится, поэтому теперь просто смотрит Чжунэ в глаза, выжидая, когда тот подавит свою гордость и сделает первый шаг.  
Чжунэ действительно как будто заполняет собой все пространство. Это чувствуется не так сильно, когда вся команда собирается вместе, но прямо сейчас столовая кажется слишком тесной для него.  
Таким людям нужна целая галактика, а не кресло пилота на маленьком космическом корабле.  
Но, в то же время, когда Ханбин собирает всех на мостике, Чжунэ не может не ощущаться, как часть команды.  
Возможно, потому что его окружают друзья, способные рассмотреть что-то большее, чем эго.  
\- Это твой первый полет на такое расстояние?  
Ханбин ожидает какой угодно вопрос, кроме этого, поэтому теряется на несколько секунд. А после, не видя смысла лгать, отвечает:  
\- Да.  
Вместо недовольства у Чжунэ на лице появляется насмешливое я-так-и-думал выражение, и от этого правда почему-то перестает казаться давящей.  
Это первый полет Ханбина в качестве капитана. Первый полет на такое большое расстояние от дома.  
Первый полет, когда за спиной не будет поддержки верных отцу офицеров.  
Но, даже если бы Ханбин знал заранее, что это будет так страшно, то не смог бы сделать шаг назад.  
Если его будущее не сможет стать таким, каким он хотел бы его видеть…  
То пусть лучше будет никаким.  
\- Я бы хотел обсудить кое-что, - говорит Чжунэ тоном, почти не терпящим возражений. – И внести изменения.  
Почти – потому что помнит, что говорит с капитаном.  
В этой последней миссии за ними остаются ранги и звания, а в случае ее успеха можно будет подать в отставку, не дождавшись понижения до унизительно низкой должности. Это сохранит за ними право в будущем работать на тех кораблях, которые не имеют никакого отношения к флоту.  
Ханбин уверен – все они легко найдут себе работу, если вернутся живыми.  
Все, кроме Бобби, которого, как убийцу капитана, не захотят видеть ни на одном корабле.  
\- Это разумно, - соглашается Ханбин. – И я позволю тебе действовать на свое усмотрение в критических ситуациях, если расскажешь мне, почему ослушался приказа своего капитана.  
В какое-то мгновение подавляющая аура исчезает, и Ханбин видит перед собой испуганного ребенка, достигшего грандиозных высот раньше, чем дорос до них эмоционально. Это продолжается совсем недолго, до тех пор, пока взгляд Чжунэ не становится настолько тяжелым, что вынести его практически невозможно.  
Ханбин не отводит глаза, потому что во всех галактиках есть только один человек, способный заставить его закрыться таким образом.  
И он, к счастью, в четырех планетах отсюда.  
\- Потому что никто не хотел умирать, - глухо отзывается Чжунэ и отворачивается первым.  
Он довольно долго делает вид, что занят проверкой времени, а Ханбин достаточно терпелив, чтобы подождать. Цифры меняются одна за другой, и, в тот момент, когда часы показывают 03:31, и до вылета остается меньше двух часов, Чжунэ произносит только одно слово:  
\- «Катарсис».  
Ханбин выдыхает. Теперь помолчать нужно уже ему, и Чжунэ терпеливо ждет. Ждет, пока небольшой питьевой автомат выдаст две порции воды, которыми Ханбин заливает бодрящую смесь, потому что никто из них уже не заснет. Принимает из чужих рук кружку и терпеливо выпивает безвкусный напиток до дна за несколько секунд.  
Ханбин мрачно смотрит на край кружки, выбирая слова, которые можно назвать подходящими.  
«Катарсис». Самый редкий маневр из тех, что используется флотом. Решение, которое капитан принимает только в крайнем случае.  
Программа «Катарсис» направляет корабль прямо в гущу боя и активирует взрыватели, всегда расположенные под двигателем. Мощности взрыва достаточно, чтобы зацепить ближайшие корабли и на время вывести их из строя, что дает неоспоримое преимущество в бою.  
Для капитана – лучший способ очистить свое имя, стать легендой и навсегда войти в историю.  
Ханбин поднимает взгляд на человека, которому хватило смелости взять на себя ответственность за неподчинение капитану.  
На человека, которого никто из выживших не защитил.  
\- Я заблокировал «Катарсис», - говорит Ханбин, когда цифры на часах показывают 03:54. – Как только получил доступ к системе. Такие решения не должны приниматься в одиночку.  
Он пододвигает к Чжунэ тот планшет, на котором прокладывал курс, и, открыв доступ, встает из-за стола. Он произносит только:  
\- Изменения должны быть готовы к отлету.  
И, подхватив кружку, поднимается на мостик.  
Чжинхван спит в капитанском кресле, потому что на мостике оно самое большое и удобное. Ханбин ставит кружку на панель управления рядом с ним и долго смотрит в один из экранов на горы, едва тронутые предрассветными сумерками.  
Какой бы захолустной ни была эта планета, ему отчаянно не хочется с нее улетать.  
Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Ханбин стягивает с себя форменную куртку и накидывает ее на Чжинхвана.  
И только после этого почему-то чувствует, что стало теплее. 

**История третья, в которой ангелы бывают не только снежными.**

\- Капитан.  
Ханбин, разглядывающий толщу снега в единственном включенном экране, едва заметно вздрагивает и поворачивает голову.  
Лейтенант Ким Бобби – единственный, с кем он ни разу не оставался наедине с того момента как они вылетели три недели назад – стоит на выходе с мостика. Они экономят питание, потому что не знают, когда смогут зарядить резервные батареи снова, и из-за этого снежный экран – единственный источник света. Лица Бобби не видно, но его силуэт в мерцании огоньков из коридора становится главным маячком для внимания. Ханбин больше не может смотреть ни в какую другую сторону.  
Это случается каждый раз, когда они оказываются в одном помещении. Кресло и панель управления Бобби находятся справа, в трех шагах от его, Ханбина, места, и он не может не скользить взглядом по гладким волосам на затылке, и постоянно обращает внимание на профиль Бобби, когда тот поворачивается, чтобы перекинуться с кем-то парой слов.  
Ханбин говорил с ним всего два раза – когда получал отчет о состоянии боевых и защитных систем и когда отдавал ему куртку и аптечку. Оба раза это происходило вскользь, потому что рядом был Чжинхван, с которым требовалось обсудить тысячу и одну мелочь.  
Ханбин замечает у Бобби в руке чемоданчик с инструментами, и почти сразу понимает, в чем дело.  
\- Мне нужен доступ, - говорит Бобби, продвинувшись вперед. – И твоя помощь.  
\- Доступ? – переспрашивает Ханбин.  
Вместо ответа Бобби встает перед его панелью управления и включает фонарик, освещая маленький невзрачный кружок темного цвета, который раньше Ханбин принимал за сцепление в обивке.  
Но, когда он осознает, что это, у него перехватывает дыхание.  
«Морвил» задумывался как корабль для перевозки ценных грузов. Он уникален тем, что по всему кораблю расположены неизвестные тайники с точками доступа к разным системам. Для каждого корабля эти места уникальны, и капитан получает данные в тот момент, когда заходит на борт.  
У Ханбина нет этих данных, потому что никто не стал бы поднимать ради этого двадцати или тридцатилетние архивы, перерывая гигабайты информации. Об этом «Морвиле» он знает только то, что тот был списан в резерв восемнадцать лет назад в почти идеальном состоянии, так как использовался только для перелетов внутри одной галактики.  
Откуда про один из тайников известно Бобби, он не спрашивает сразу, потому что тот все равно не смог бы забраться внутрь со своими уровнем доступа к управлению кораблем.  
Ханбин прикладывает большой палец к полу, после чего дает системе себя просканировать, а потом вводит код доступа на своей панели управления, и прямоугольный люк с мягким шелестом отъезжает в сторону.  
Бобби спрыгивает вниз и отодвигается, давая Ханбину сделать то же самое. Здесь очень мало места – им приходится стоять практически вплотную.  
Только в этот момент Ханбин осознает, что Бобби, в отличие от Чжунэ, заполняет собой не все пространство вокруг.  
Он заполняет собой человека, который на него смотрит.  
И на таком маленьком расстоянии от него это ощущается так сильно, что становится почти больно.  
\- Ты не спрашиваешь, - замечает Бобби, передавая Ханбину в руки фонарик. – Тоже заметил?  
Ханбин заметил. Заметил бы каждый, если бы не был сосредоточен на своей задаче. Щиты, которые они активировали три дня назад, появились не сразу, а с задержкой на несколько секунд, которые могли бы стать фатальными.  
Фатальными, если бы их кто-то обнаружил.  
Ханбин оглядывается, водя фонариком в разные стороны. Здесь чисто, почти стерильно, и нет никакой пыли, значит, маленькие роботы-уборщики имеют сюда доступ. Перед ними две панели управления – одна дает более детальный доступ к щитам, а другая – к системе жизнеобеспечения.  
Вторая панель вибрирует и тихо гудит, и, не сдержавшись, Ханбин прикладывает к ней ладонь, просто для того, чтобы почувствовать.  
Он не любит космос, но испытывает трепет перед кораблями. Каждый корабль – труд десятков, если не тысяч людей, символ их долгой и кропотливой работы. Каждый корабль – значимость и надежда в каждом сантиметре. Доказательство того, что люди, после многих лет эволюции, смогли совершить невозможное.  
И все-таки…  
\- Как ты узнал?  
Бобби отвечает не сразу. Он достает нужные инструменты, которые вручает Ханбину в свободную руку, открывает панель управления щитами, аккуратно снимает ее, обнажая десятки маленьких цветных проводков, у каждого из которых есть свое важное предназначение. Осторожно запускает руку внутрь, что-то нащупывая пальцами вслепую, потому что даже со светом фонаря то, что ему нужно, находится слишком глубоко. В какой-то момент ему приходится придвинуться вперед, и Ханбин, застигнутый этим врасплох, оказывается с ним лицом к лицу.  
\- Я был тут, - отвечает Бобби, и Ханбин больше чувствует его слова, чем слышит их. – Когда он летел в последний раз. Мой дедушка тогда был капитаном.  
Восемнадцать лет назад Бобби едва исполнилось пять. Он увидел космос раньше, чем Ханбин узнал о том, что живет далеко не на единственной планете во вселенной. Он почувствовал этот холод и пришел в восторг от проносящихся мимо звезд уже в тот момент, когда Ханбин еще даже не подумал о том, чтобы хоть раз посмотреть в ночное небо.  
Ханбин хочет спросить, как это было, но не успевает, потому что Бобби неожиданно придвигается совсем близко, из-за чего рука с фонариком опускается будто бы сама собой.  
\- Нашел, - выдыхает Бобби. – Так и знал.  
Ханбин почти не различает слова, потому что чувствует себя так, как будто вот-вот начнет вибрировать, как панель управления, в которую он вынужденно упирается плечом. Как будто входит в резонанс с системой жизнеобеспечения. Как будто она сопереживает этому внезапному потоку совершенно стихийных эмоций, внезапно оказавшемуся внутри.  
Ханбин чувствует, как в его ладони исчезают и появляются инструменты, и хочет знать, как у Бобби получается делать что-то вслепую, но он не может взять себя в руки и произнести хоть слово.  
Непозволительная роскошь для капитана.  
Для капитана, которым он никогда не хотел быть.  
\- Готово, - говорит Бобби, который слишком сосредоточен, чтобы что-то заметить. – Больше у нас не будет такой проблемы.  
Он отстраняется, и Ханбин машинально поднимает руку с фонариком, чтобы посветить. Проводки возвращаются на свои места, как и крышка панели. Потом так же машинально вылезает из тайника и закрывает крышку люка обратно.  
\- Спасибо, капитан.  
Лица Бобби не видно, но в голосе слышится улыбка – широкая и яркая, какую Ханбин видит на его лице практически каждый день. Она заменяет Бобби приветствие.  
Он уходит с мостика еще до того, как Ханбин успевает ответить.  
Глядя ему в спину, Ханбин осознает, что почти абсолютный ноль в космосе или двести три градуса по Кельвину за пределами корабля на этой планете почему-то не имеют значения рядом с Бобби.  
Рядом с Бобби всегда тепло. 

\- Капитан.  
Ханбин думает, что уже несколько недель не слышал своего имени и уже скоро забудет, как оно звучит. Даже Юнхен, из каких-то своих издевательских соображений, зовет его капитаном, поэтому трудно ожидать другого отношения от остальных.  
Младший лейтенант Ким Донхек садится рядом, на ступеньки, ведущие в инженерный отсек, и пустым взглядом смотрит на погасший двигатель. Здесь достаточно светло и горят диагностические экраны, потому что состояние двигателя необходимо отслеживать все время.  
Ханбин с тоской думает о трех неделях мирного полета, закончившихся ровно в ту секунду, когда они увидели на экранах вражеский «Мустак» - черный, гигантский и неповоротливый, размером, наверное, с целую планету. Он предназначен для того, чтобы обеспечивать поддержку в долгих сражениях – в него может поместиться одновременно двадцать кораблей «S» класса.  
Им пришлось затаиться на ближайшей планете, которая оказалась идеальной для того, чтобы скрыться. Отключенный двигатель стал гарантом того, что их не найдет ни один сенсор, а вечный снегопад, вызванный погодной аномалией, скрыл их корабль под толщей снега за несколько часов.  
Им повезло, что это был «Мустак». Будь это «Кардхал», занимающий лидирующие позиции во всех категориях на выставке кораблей последние пять лет, они бы продержались не больше минуты, несмотря на все таланты Чжунэ.  
\- «Мустак» не может находиться на одном месте больше трех дней, - говорит Ханбин, проследив за взглядом Донхека. – Его положение очень легко вычислить, кроме того, он слишком уязвимый.  
\- Я знаю, - отзывается Донхек. – Чжунэ говорил, что завтра утром мы можем уже улететь отсюда.  
Ханбин знает, что Донхек хочет когда-нибудь построить собственный корабль. Не то чтобы он выяснял это специально – тот часто сидит по вечерам в столовой, склонившись над планшетом с какими-то расчетами и чертежами, слишком непохожими на «Морвил».  
Ханбину приходится быть в курсе всех новинок во флоте последние двенадцать лет, и такого корабля он еще ни разу не видел.  
Головокружительная карьера во флоте открыла бы Донхеку все нужные двери…  
Но он здесь, сидит рядом, и смотрит на двигатель так, будто жизнь вот-вот кончится, если тот вдруг не заработает сам по себе.  
Ханбин чувствует вину, потому что узнал о Донхеке гораздо раньше, чем о своем участии в миссии смертников, и если бы вовремя обратил внимание отца на то, каким образом состоится суд, возможно, с ними полетел бы другой инженер. Отец заинтересован в Донхеке лично – как в его таланте, так и в мужестве, позволившем ввязаться в драку с человеком непомерно высокого положения, но не успел ничего сделать, потому что был занят более важными вопросами, чем спасение одной жизни.  
Но, по крайней мере, Ханбин уверен, что в случае успеха Донхека ждут самые лучшие рекомендации.  
\- Первые планеты, которые земляне признали пригодными для жизни, находились на расстоянии сорока световых лет, - говорит Ханбин. – Они потратили еще три века, чтобы построить первый корабль, который смог бы до них добраться раньше, чем команда состарится и умрет. Первый успешный полет в одну сторону занял шесть лет. Мы летим гораздо дальше, нас ждет гораздо больше опасностей, но, я думаю, нам и вполовину не так страшно, как было им.  
Донхек смотрит на Ханбина с легким недоумением, но слушает внимательно. И задает тот вопрос, который Ханбин совсем никак не ожидает услышать:  
\- С ними были собаки?  
Но воспоминания накрывают сразу же – именно те, в которые Ханбин погружается каждый раз, когда не может уснуть от холода во время полета. Первым залом, в котором он намертво застрял, когда родители повезли его в музей Земли на восьмой день рождения, был залом домашних животных, в котором важное место отводилось собакам. Потом, во время учебы в академии, Ханбин вырывался туда каждый день вместо того чтобы заводить друзей и полезные связи среди однокурсников.  
Собаки очаровывают его гораздо больше, чем космос.  
Их нелегко достать – война с андроидами отрезала от свободного доступа ту галактику, которая занимается разведением домашних животных – но Ханбин знает, что если бы попросил отца и выполнил взамен одно из жестких условий, то получил бы собаку гораздо раньше, чем смог бы позволить ее себе сам.  
Но такие условия очень рано научили его мечтать только о том, чего он может добиться без чьей-либо помощи.  
И только иногда, в моменты редкого малодушия, он представляет себе маленький дом с террасой, как в фильмах о древних временах, большой сад с прудом, двух собак, кресло-качалку, работу, на которую нужно будет каждый день ходить на своих двух ногах – пусть и не такую значимую, как управление кораблем. Все это нравится Ханбину так сильно, что он не хочет ничего другого.  
Ну, возможно, еще кого-то рядом – со временем, если станет совсем одиноко.  
\- Были, - отвечает Ханбин, стараясь не улыбаться своим мыслям, потому что боится быть непонятым. – Собаки летали в космос раньше людей. Поэтому в свой первый большой полет люди взяли с собой только собак. Я думаю, с ними было не так страшно.  
\- Поэтому они не заслуживают жестокого обращения, - неожиданно твердо говорит Донхек, и взгляд его становится привычно тяжелым.  
Юнхен как-то вскользь упомянул, что Донхеку тяжело смириться со своим назначением сюда – его преступление, по сравнению с другими, самое невинное – и поэтому он не может отпустить себя и перестать закрываться.  
Ханбин очень редко видит его улыбку, хотя Бобби пытается расшевелить и развеселить его все свободное время, и иногда даже получается.  
Но что-то мешает.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – спрашивает Ханбин, повернув к нему голову.  
\- Советник адмирала флота, - нехотя отвечает Донхек, отвернувшись.  
Ханбин выдыхает. Советник адмирала флота – большой собачник, наверное, единственный во флоте, имеет дюжину собак редких пород. Никому и в голову не приходило, что…  
\- Как ты узнал?  
Ханбин знает – ничего этого не было на суде. У Донхека не было ни одного защитника, и сам он был слишком напуган, чтобы хоть как-то постоять за себя.  
\- Прием в честь окончания года в академии, - после довольно долгого молчания, говорит Донхек. – Я был свободен, и меня позвали, чтобы поприветствовать выпускников. Потом, за ужином, я сидел недалеко от его компании, и он начал рассказывать… И показывать.  
Все внутри холодеет даже без подробностей. После того как люди освоили космос, собаки стали едва ли не божествами. Конечно, культ поклонения немного потерял свою актуальность со временем, но никто даже и не думает о том, чтобы поднять на них руку.  
Ханбин понимает, что расскажет об этом в отчете отцу даже и попросит наказания даже в том случае, если получит взамен какое-то совсем невыполнимое условие.  
\- Ты молодец, - говорит Ханбин, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не потрепать Донхека по плечу. – Я уверен, никто не смог бы поступить так же.  
\- Знаешь, - неожиданно весело выдыхает Донхек. – Обидно, что я не успел сломать ему руку. Это все, о чем я жалею.  
\- В музее Земли, - говорит Ханбин, понимая, что ему совсем несложно делиться с Донхеком чем-то личным – возможно, потому что это Донхек, чистый и открытый, за редким исключением, такой же светлый, как эта снежная планета. – Есть целый зал, посвященный собакам. Обязательно слетай туда, когда вернемся.  
\- Когда, - отзывается Донхек, и внезапно улыбается – так широко и искренне, что у Ханбина невольно екает сердце. – Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, капитан.  
Он встает и уходит, не прощаясь, и, как только за ним почти беззвучно закрывается дверь, ведущая в отсек, Ханбин подтягивает одну ногу к груди и обнимает ее обеими руками, задумчиво уперевшись подбородком в колено.  
Он сидит так очень долго, вслушиваясь в мертвую тишину, и представляет, как сантиметры снега заносят корабль каждую минуту.  
До тех пор, пока не замерзает окончательно. 

**История четвертая, в которой все переворачивается с ног на голову.**

\- Капитан.  
Через полтора месяца полета Ханбин замерзает окончательно, иначе он не может ничем объяснить, почему не испытывает ровным счетом никаких эмоций от растекающейся по полу лужи крови.  
Мягкий голос Чжинхвана контрастирует с двумя трупами на полу. Ханбин понимает, что ни за что не будет смотреть запись произошедшего на мостике и вопросительно смотрит на него, потому что по инструкции тот должен был нажать на кнопку тревоги и позвать на помощь, а не справляться самостоятельно.  
\- Это не то, с чем я бы не справился, - говорит Чжинхван, флегматично глядя на один из трупов. Он уже успел вытереть нож – оружие старое, но бессмертное, поэтому им пользуются все солдаты – об потертую куртку лежащего под его ногами пирата, но все еще держит его в руке, словно опасаясь, что нападающих должно быть больше.  
Ханбин замечает на спине нашивку – свободные пираты.  
Свободные и глупые.  
Они не летают большими группами, но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.  
\- Я приберусь, - Чжинхван кивает на часовую голограмму, которая показывает 02:08. Его дежурство началось всего час назад. Он дежурил в эти часы всю неделю, после чего проводил весь день на мостике вместе с командой, и сейчас выглядит очень утомленным и достаточно злым, чтобы прикончить двоих людей, имевших наглость телепортироваться на их корабль.  
Телепортационные разработки прикрыли больше ста лет назад, потому что смертность превысила все допустимые показатели. На старых кораблях телепортаторы еще остались, но их используют только в самом крайнем случае.  
У пиратов, судя по их исхудавшим и изможденным лицам, такой случай как раз был, раз они решили рискнуть и вытерпеть ужасную боль от пространственного расщепления.  
Обычно этот метод очень действенный, потому что системы распознавания чужих есть только на новейших кораблях. Создателям «Морвила» такое и не снилось.  
\- Я думал, только мой пилот не умеет работать в команде, - замечает Ханбин.  
Чжинхван неопределенно хмыкает, но делает вид, что не услышал ничего лишнего.  
Ханбин не знает, в какой момент это началось, и он стал называть их «Мой пилот», «Мой инженер», «Мой старпом». Сначала он делал это мысленно, а теперь дурацкая привычка начинает потихоньку просачиваться в речь. Только Юнхен остается Юнхеном, потому что Ханбин не позволяет себе обозначать его как «Мой друг» - не в таком замкнутом пространстве, где никто не должен быть ему ближе других.  
А для Бобби… У Ханбина нет обозначения, потому что каждый раз, когда мысль начинается с «Мой», в горле пересыхает. Он испытывает эмоции, которые не должен испытывать капитан.  
Но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Ханбин обходит лужу крови и запускает сканирование. Он находит пиратский «Тюнфискур» неподалеку – в той зоне, в которой система безопасности еще не распознает чужие корабли.  
«Тюнфискур» древний, безнадежный и пустой. Он продолжит лететь вперед на очень хорошей для такой развалины скорости, будучи древним, безнадежным и пустым, пока не заглохнут двигатели, потому что никто не потрудится захватить его и довезти до ближайшей ремонтной базы – ни одному кораблю не подойдут детали от него, поэтому его невозможно продать или отдать даром.  
Ханбин подхватывает труп подмышками и флегматично думает о том, что это уже четвертое нападение за последнюю неделю. Чем ближе они к Земле, тем больше отбросов встречается на пути. Первые два раза им удалось отбиться, потому что «Морвил» в руках Бобби оказался гораздо боеспособнее, чем Ханбин себе представлял, а в третий пришлось удирать, потому что на пути попалась «Ангольна», флагман боевых кораблей двадцатилетней давности. Шансы выстоять против нее очень малы даже у многих новых кораблей, не говоря о тех, что старше. Они чуть не лишились правого ускорителя и потеряли огромный кусок обшивки на днище корабля. Кроме того, из-за пробоины в щитах после встречи с «Ангольной» образовалась слепая зона со стороны капитанской каюты. Еще одна такая стычка – и потребуется ремонт, что в планы никак не входит.  
Если, конечно, следующее нападение им удастся пережить.  
Вслед за первым трупом в открытый космос отправляется второй, и Ханбин не испытывает ровным счетом никакой жалости. Он в первый раз видит мертвых людей в реальности, а не в учебных фильмах, но даже не чувствует тошноты по этому поводу. Маленькие роботы-уборщики очень быстро очищают мостик и коридор от крови, после чего Чжинхван опускается в свое кресло с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло.  
Ханбину холодно и совсем не хочется спать. Ему не хочется спать всю неделю, и даже взятого у Юнхена снотворного хватает всего на три часа. Он почти не чувствует усталости, но иногда не совсем понимает, спит или бодрствует. Немного согревается и просыпается в тот момент, когда Бобби, заходя на мостик каждое утро, накидывает ему на плечи свою куртку – и никто до сих пор никак это не комментирует – но заряда бодрости совсем не хватает для того, чтобы осознавать полет в полной мере.  
Ханбин принимает решения, обсуждает важные вещи с командой, с интересом слушает чужие байки за ужином, спорит с Чжунэ до хрипоты каждый раз, когда появляется необходимость скорректировать их курс, не столько от желания остаться правым, сколько от возможности почувствовать себя живым. Но весь полет, за исключением редких моментов, будто бы проходит мимо него.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, - мягко говорит Чжинхван, развернувшись к Ханбину в своем кресле. Ханбин думает, что Чжинхвану это нужнее, но за полтора месяца уже успел уяснить – тот молча исполняет приказы, но не терпит никаких проявлений жалости в свой адрес.  
Чжинхван похож на гору – верхушка скрыта за мягкими облаками, но это не мешает ей быть острой, твердой и покрытой ледяной корочкой.  
Он всегда готов выслушать других, но почти ничего не рассказывает о себе. Делает множество дел одновременно, но никому не позволяет взять часть своих обязанностей на себя.  
Ханбин осознает, что ему повезло. Никто другой, кроме членов его команды, неспособен за такие короткие сроки заслужить столько доверия.  
Особенно в такой миссии.  
\- Нужно, - кивает Ханбин. – Расскажешь мне?  
Чжинхван смотрит на него долгим взглядом. Он не такой тяжелый, как у Донхека, когда тот злится или погружается в себя, и не такой пугающий, как у Бобби, когда тот прикидывает, каким образом лучше разорвать чужой корабль на мелкие кусочки. Но выдержать взгляд Чжинхвана очень сложно – Ханбин чувствует, как будто его мысли разбирают по частям, а потом собирают снова, тщательно проверив.  
\- Ты можешь приказать мне, - отзывается Чжинхван. – И я расскажу тебе что угодно.  
\- Я не хочу тебе приказывать, - мотает головой Ханбин и поднимается с кресла. – Но мне интересно, почему ты убил этих людей.  
\- Потому что они могли убить меня, - спокойно говорит Чжинхван, отворачиваясь от него и набирая что-то на своей приборной панели. На его лице появляется беспокойство, но сканеры ничего не показывают. – Или кого-то из моей команды.  
\- Почему тогда не приказал убить тех?  
Тех. Корабль, наполненный угрозой. Последние жители умирающей планеты. Один выстрел, отделяющий их от полной победы.  
Чжинхван молчит. Ханбин не хочет приказывать, поэтому не ждет ответа и собирается оставить его наедине со своими мыслями, но останавливается у выхода из мостика, когда слышит тяжелый вдох.  
\- Потому что, - говорит Чжинхван, не оборачиваясь. Его голос ровный, почти механический, без эмоций. – Четыре сотни перепуганных детей ничего не могли сделать. Ни мне, ни моей команде.  
Ханбин ничего не говорит, потому что это не нужно. Он стоит так пару минут, после чего возвращается, накидывает на Чжинхвана свою куртку в качестве единственного доступного для них жеста поддержки, и так же молча выходит.  
По пути в свою каюту Ханбин думает, почему отказ убивать детей сейчас считается изменой, и дорога до каюты достаточно длинная, но оформить свою мысль он все равно не успевает.  
Потому что замирает, как только дверь отъезжает влево, как замирает некто чужой, незнакомый и холодный, за чьей спиной зияет дыра в обшивке, ведущая к стыку с чужим кораблем. Ханбин узнает его сразу, но это не так важно, как механический взгляд.  
Как бы создатели андроидов ни старались сделать их живыми, очеловечить их взгляд оказалось невыполнимой задачей.  
Ханбин осознает, что у него всего пара секунд – их хватит либо на то, чтобы достать бластер и получить шанс спасти свою жизнь, либо на то, чтобы дотянуться до тревожной кнопки.  
В любой миссии жизнь капитана становится приоритетной, потому что капитанами назначают только тех, кто способен заменить любого члена команды, и только у капитана есть доступ ко многим внутренним системам корабля.  
Но для Ханбина это первая и последняя миссия, и он может позволить себе быть неправильным капитаном.  
Поэтому ставит собственную жизнь на последнее место.  
Сигнал тревоги начинает звучать секунда в секунду с тем моментом, когда в глазах мутнеет от удара об стену. Ханбин чувствует, как ледяные пальцы сжимаются на его шее и пытается разжать их одной рукой. Что-то стекает по шее на воротник, и затылок саднит так сильно, что это недостаток кислорода становится не самой большой проблемой.  
Кобура с бластером отлетает еще до того, как Ханбин успевает дотянуться до нее свободной рукой, и, как только ноги отрываются от пола, двигаться становится еще тяжелее. Андроиды – создания с ледяными голубыми глазами, сделанные по подобию эльфов из старых сказок, сильные и бессмертные, способные сломать шею одним движением. Но чаще всего они стараются захватить людей, чтобы получить недостающие знания, которые могут научить их создавать себеподобных, поэтому убивают их только в том случае, если не видят другого выхода.  
Отец всегда говорил, что андроидов нужно было запретить еще на стадии проекта, и только сейчас Ханбин понимает, насколько он был прав.  
Чужой выстрел не наносит андроиду совершенно никакого вреда, луч бластера только проходит мимо и срезает прядь его золотистых волос. Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся и согнул руку, подавшись вперед, чтобы уклониться от следующего выстрела, Ханбин успевает достать нож и из последних сил втыкает его андроиду в глаз, повреждая тем самым одно из зрительных устройств. Что-то трескается и шипит, и ледяные пальцы разжимаются. Одна механическая рука безвольно обвисает, что, правда, никак не влияет на функционал другой.  
Прежде чем окончательно отключиться, Ханбин успевает заметить чужой силуэт, закрывший его от опасности.  
Силуэт, на котором его взгляд за эти недели задерживался больше всего раз. 

\- Капитан.  
Ханбин слышит это, кажется, уже через секунду после того как открывает глаза. И осознает, что такое тишина.  
У корабля, который летит, есть звуки. Шум двигателя в инженерном отсеке, едва различимый гул систем, звуковые оповещения от операций. Все эти звуки быстро становятся частью полета и перестают мешать уже через несколько дней.  
Сейчас они никуда не летят.  
А если не летят, то…  
\- Где мы? – сипит Ханбин в ответ на внимательный взгляд склонившегося над ним Юнхена. Голова не болит, но тело кажется очень тяжелым, как после долгого сна в неудобной позе.  
\- На нейтральной территории, - отвечает Юнхен, доставая небольшой медицинский сенсор.  
\- По курсу не было ни одной нейтральной территории, - возражает Ханбин, наблюдая за тем, как зеленый луч проходится по нему с ног до головы.  
\- Ну извини, - неожиданно огрызается Юнхен, и это первый раз за все годы их дружбы, когда он позволяет себе быть резким. – Не было смысла продолжать путь без вас и с такими повреждениями.  
\- «Нас»? – переспрашивает Ханбин.  
Юнхен не отвечает. Он проверяет что-то на сенсоре, затем поворачивает голову к диагностическому экрану, который с пиканьем выдает результаты сканирования. Только сейчас Ханбин замечает изменения – синяки под глазами Юнхена практически такого же цвета, как и волосы, которые он уже успел перекрасить, потому что отросшие корни бесили его последние две недели полета, но до миссии он был слишком занят другими приготовлениями, чтобы подумать об этом заранее, несмотря на то, что вернуть волосам обычный цвет в современном мире – дело нескольких минут.  
\- Ты в порядке, - говорит Юнхен, проигнорировав вопрос. – Ты был без сознания четыре дня.  
Ханбин уверен, что за эти четыре дня его друг не проспал ни минуты, но понимает, что, поменяйся они местами, сам бы не смог заснуть. Он осторожно приподнимает голову, как только Юнхен отходит, чтобы найти нужные препараты, и осматривает медотсек, желая понять, кто пострадал вместе с ним.  
Вторая кушетка находится справа, и Ханбин едва не задыхается снова, увидев до миллиметра знакомый профиль.  
Лейтенант Ким Бобби выглядит слишком бледным и слишком неживым. Но он дышит, пусть и с помощью прозрачной кислородной маски, и диагностический экран рядом с ним показывает стабильные показатели почти здорового человека.  
\- Все уже позади, - с неожиданной беззаботностью говорит Юнхен, возвращаясь к Ханбину и помогая ему сесть.  
\- «Все»? - переспрашивает тот, поморщившись от болезненного укола в шею. – «Уже»?  
\- Внутренние органы уже в порядке, - бодро продолжает Юнхен, и Ханбин получает второй укол, гораздо болезненнее первого, но благодаря этому тело перестает ощущаться как мешок, туго набитый тяжелым мусором. – Осталась только внешняя регенерация. Вечером выведу его из комы, через пару дней будет как новенький, еще лучше прежнего.  
\- Так говоришь, будто он вообще не пострадал, - бурчит Ханбин, растирая шею после еще одного укола, и понимает, что уколы ощущались так болезненно из-за синяков. – И просто отдыхает.  
\- Всего восемь ножевых ранений, - говорит Юнхен, открывая флакон с мазью от синяков. – Мы уже не в двадцать первом веке. Бывало и сложнее.  
Ханбин чувствует мягкие прикосновения к своей шее, и только сейчас понимает, что Юнхен разговаривает в такой манере только тогда, когда хочет скрыть всю серьезность своих слов.  
«Всего восемь ножевых ранений». Они все прошли медицинскую подготовку перед выпуском из академии, но, не будь здесь Юнхена, ни у кого бы не хватило знаний для того, чтобы справиться с такими ранами.  
\- Откуда но… - начинает Ханбин, но почти сразу замирает от осознания.  
Андроиды сами по себе достаточно смертоносны, но, стараясь обезвредить врага, Ханбин самолично обеспечил его дополнительным оружием. Для человека, получившего высший балл на выпускном экзамене по самообороне, он совершил огромную глупость.  
\- Это не твоя вина, - уже тише и спокойнее произносит Юнхен, опустившись на кушетку за его спиной и позволяя на себя опереться. – Ты здорово упростил нам задачу. Не уверен, что жертв было бы меньше, если бы ты этого не сделал. Я здесь, поэтому, если никто не умер, ситуация поправима.  
Ханбин нашаривает его руку за спиной и сжимает ее, потому что не знает, как еще выразить свою благодарность. 

\- Капитан.  
«Мой пилот». «Мой инженер». «Мой старпом».  
Они все подскакивают, как только Ханбин заходит в столовую, и не нужно особенно разбираться в людях, чтобы понять, как сильно они рады его видеть.  
Ханбин ловит себя на том, что впервые видит беспокойство в глазах Чжунэ, и считает, что это нужно занести в список личных достижений, которые зачтутся после смерти.  
Он тяжело опускается на стул, кивком приглашая остальных сделать то же самое. Донхек придвигает к нему свою кружку с кофе – явно пока нетронутым – и поднимается снова, чтобы налить еще.  
\- «Пирано», - говорит Ханбин.  
\- Я принял решение заплатить им за вход, - отвечает Чжинхван. – И за ремонт. Нам уже намекнули, что будут рады видеть нас в любое время. Если собираешься наказывать кого-то, учти, что другие голосовали за то, чтобы отправить счет твоему отцу.  
Судя по возмущенному взгляду Чжунэ, он лжет, но Ханбин делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Это разумное решение, так распорядился бы любой здравомыслящий капитан в их ситуации. Им ни к чему такой корабль.  
«Пирано» - самая мерзкая разработка за всю историю флота. Этот маленький, рассчитанный только на пилота, корабль обладает самыми мощными сенсорами из всех существующих, а также он оснащен специальной системой, делающей его невидимым для других кораблей до момента стыка. Корабль получил свое название за сходство с пираньей – острые лезвия на носу корабля способны вскрыть любую обшивку за несколько секунд, и чаще всего такой маневр позволяет обезвредить двигатель или боевые системы.  
Их производство очень дорогое и трудоемкое, поэтому в год выпускается не больше десятка кораблей. Они стоят баснословных денег, поэтому вход на нейтральную территорию и ремонт корабля в обмен на «Пирано» можно назвать сделкой века.  
Можно быть уверенными, что гильдия пиратов – хранитель всех нейтральных территорий в известных галактиках – никогда не забудет о такой щедрости. «Морвил» останется в их системе, и свободный проход через их пространства для одного корабля теперь обеспечен.  
Но Ханбин не собирается упоминать это в отчете. По закону корабль после завершения миссии смертников достается капитану.  
Если тот, конечно, выживает.  
А новость о таком полезном приобретении вынудит оставить корабль флоту – причина для этого обязательно найдется, если только не перехватить возможность играть на своих условиях.  
Условия у Ханбина уже есть. Остается только придумать, как их преподнести.  
\- Андроид? – спрашивает Ханбин, игнорируя тупую боль в затылке, которая появляется сразу же после упоминания. Он поднимает руку, чтобы потереть больное место, но вовремя останавливается, потому что не хочет привлекать лишнее внимание к тому, что с ним произошло.  
\- Уничтожен, - отвечает Чжинхван, внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза. – Механики поделились с нами своими наблюдениями. Это не первый случай сотрудничества андроидов и свободных пиратов. Вряд ли у них есть еще один «Пирано», но нам стоит быть осторожными на, - он запинается, но неожиданно улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, - обратном пути.  
После этой фразы начинают улыбаться уже все, и Ханбин поддается общей атмосфере. Он не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было так легко, но прямо сейчас чувствует себя не тяжелее воздуха.  
\- Твоя каюта пока еще не готова, - говорит Донхек, и на несколько секунд его лицо мрачнеет. – Для восстановления нужны материалы, их обещают привезти завтра. Мы подумали, - он замирает, как будто ищет правильные слова, и улыбка на его лице в этот момент становится очень печальной, - ты можешь пока занять каюту Бобби, если захочешь. Пока она свободна.  
Он специально выделяет слово «пока» оба раза, больше для того, чтобы убедить в чем-то себя. Ханбин понимает – никто из них старается не надеяться на восстановление Бобби, несмотря на его показатели, потому что в любой другой ситуации они бы его уже похоронили.  
Ханбин кивает и утыкается в кружку с кофе, сваренным так же изумительно, как тот, который они с Чжинхваном пили перед вылетом, кажется, целую вечность назад.  
\- Капитан, - говорит Чжунэ с несвойственным ему спокойствием, и Ханбин понимает, чего здесь не хватает: его подавляющей ауры. Как будто Чжунэ, наконец, принял своего капитана в круг близких людей и расслабился. – Мы посмотрели записи. Больше никогда не рискуй собой. Защищай себя. Мы бы услышали, что происходит, в любом случае.  
Ханбин открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но осознает, что в понимании Чжунэ это нечто вроде слов благодарности.  
Чжинхван фыркает и делает вид, что поперхнулся кофе, чтобы получить возможность отвернуться и скрыть свое веселье.  
\- Капитан.  
Донхек произносит это таким тоном, что атмосфера мгновенно становится серьезной. Ханбин не осознает, в какой момент улыбка исчезает с его лица. Он знает, какой вопрос сейчас последует, но не уверен, что готов на него отвечать.  
\- Почему ты здесь?  
Ханбин благодарен Юнхену за то, что тот, при всем своем доверии к людям, ничего никому не рассказал. Но понимает, что этот вопрос – последняя стена, отделяющая слова «Мой пилот», «Мой инженер» и «Мой старпом» от слов «Мой друг», «Мой друг» и «Мой друг».  
Он вздыхает, потому что рано или поздно любые стены нужно разрушать.  
\- У меня нет преступлений, - медленно начинает Ханбин и вздыхает, потому что за эти недели так и не придумал, как преподнести другим свою историю.  
В поисках вдохновения он смотрит на часы до тех пор, пока они не показывают 10:22, после чего произносит:  
\- Но у меня есть мечта. 

\- Капитан.  
Каюта Бобби очень теплая, она кажется Ханбину гораздо теплее других частей корабля. Даже теплее столовой. Но даже этого недостаточно, чтобы согреться в ледяном космосе, который уже успел напитать его изнутри. На нейтральных территориях нет планет, только несколько баз, и за обшивкой находится все тот же космос.  
Никаких шансов почувствовать солнечные лучи и погреться в них.  
Даже на Земле у них не будет такой возможности.  
Ханбин просыпается не сразу, а, проснувшись, не сразу понимает, что слышал голос не во сне. Он подскакивает, увидев рядом с собой силуэт в полумраке, и бластер, который он теперь ради собственного спокойствия держит под подушкой, мгновенно оказывается в его руке.  
\- Все в порядке.  
По голосу слышно, что он улыбается, но, как только Ханбин включает освещение в каюте, его лицо мгновенно становится серьезным.  
Это действительно Бобби – Бобби, которого Юнхен не собирался выпускать из медотсека до самого отлета.  
\- Я сбежал, - словно в ответ на мысли Ханбина произносит Бобби и теперь улыбается открыто. – Было бы грустно выжить, чтобы потом умереть от скуки.  
\- Я… - начинает Ханбин, но неожиданно для себя заливается краской и запинается. – Моя…  
Он хочет солгать, что ремонт в его каюте еще не закончен, хотя стена была полностью восстановлена еще вчера утром. Но было бы правильней признаться, что он просто спал, уткнувшись в подушку, которая до сих пор пахнет Бобби, завернувшись в куртку Бобби, укрывшись одеялом Бобби.  
Было бы правильней сказать, что эти три дня он приходил в медотсек только тогда, когда был уверен, что Бобби спит, и смотрел на его лицо часами, не опасаясь быть пойманным, потому что другие были слишком заняты, чтобы следить за ним.  
\- Давай уберем это, - произносит Бобби, живой, здоровый и выглядящий действительно лучше, чем раньше. Он мягко вынимает бластер из руки Ханбина и кладет его рядом с кроватью. – Нейтральные территории созданы для того, чтобы все чувствовали себя в безопасности.  
\- Ты прав, - бормочет Ханбин, откидывая одеяло. - Я пойду. Спокойной ночи.  
Но почти сразу чувствует чужую руку на своем плече и замирает, так и не заставив себя сесть.  
\- Если ты не хочешь уходить, - говорит ему Бобби, поставив колено на кровать. – То просто обязан остаться. Только тебе придется подвинуться.  
Ханбин двигается, и Бобби действительно ложится рядом, повернувшись лицом к нему. Они впервые находятся так близко друг к другу, после того как побывали на снежной планете, и Ханбину кажется, что еще секунда, и он перестанет быть способным контролировать выражение своего лица.  
Спохватившись, он выключает освещение и вздыхает с облегчением. До этого момента он был уверен, что не уснет, но в темноте начинает чувствовать себя гораздо спокойнее.  
Ханбину очень хочется знать, почему Бобби закрыл его собой, но он никак не может заставить себя произнести этот вопрос.  
Бобби тоже не спит, и Ханбин чувствует на себе его взгляд, и оттого, что их лица слишком близко, становится не по себе.  
Голограмма часов над входом в каюту показывает 01:03, и Ханбин, осознав, что стало намного теплее, позволяет себе закрыть глаза.  
И, перед тем как заснуть, ощущает прикосновение чужих губ к своим. 

**История пятая, в которой есть воздух, но нет кислорода.**

02:07.  
В космосе нет смены дня и ночи, и на разных планетах сутки длятся по-разному. Люди не смогли бы достичь таких высот, если бы остались консерваторами, но система исчисления времени для всех одинакова уже не одну тысячу лет.  
Измерение времени – лучший способ не забыть о том, что даже в гигантском темном пространстве они все еще остаются людьми.  
\- Капитан, - медленно начинает Чжинхван, собираясь, вероятно, предложить свою кандидатуру для дежурства.  
Ханбин чувствует на себе взгляды пяти пар глаз. До входа в атмосферу Земли остается чуть больше десяти часов, никто толком не спал последнюю неделю, все напряжены до предела, осознавая, что это всего лишь середина пути. Это – худший этап, кульминация, после которой следует долгая дорога домой.  
\- Всем спать, - говорит Ханбин. – Это приказ.  
Он видит по лицам других, как они относятся к таким приказам, но никто не возражает. Ханбин понимает, что это больше заслуга Юнхена, который стоит рядом с ним с самой доброжелательной улыбкой. Пару дней назад тот проронил, что собирается вкалывать всем снотворное насильно, и, несмотря на веселый тон, никто не поверил, что это была шутка.  
Боевой подготовке медиков уделяется особенное внимание, потому что у них нет права быть беззащитными. Юнхен, как и многие другие люди его профессии, не любит причинять вред людям, но в вопросах здоровья сопротивляться ему бесполезно. Во многих случаях его слово стоит гораздо выше капитанского, но, к счастью, сталкиваться с ними особенно не приходилось.  
Ханбин надеется, что не придется.  
Он провожает взглядом каждого, кто выходит с мостика, пока не упирается в Бобби, который нахально садится прямо рядом с капитанским креслом и прислоняется плечом к его ноге.  
\- Я не нарушаю приказ, - говорит он раньше, чем Ханбин успевает упрекнуть его. – Ты приказал спать, а не спать в своей каюте.  
Ханбин закатывает глаза. Он неправильный капитан, и его не задевает нарушение субординации. Но это первый раз, когда они с Бобби остаются наедине за последние две недели, все происходящее на мостике записывается и будет просмотрено комиссией после того как они прилетят.  
Ханбин почти не появляется в каюте – ни в своей, ни в чьей-либо другой, и почти все время проводит на мостике. И ест в одиночестве, потому что чувствует себя слишком вымотанным, чтобы не быть откровенным.  
Отношения между капитаном и кем-то из членов команды запрещены, только нет закона, который запрещал бы что-то чувствовать.  
Ханбин не борется с этим, потому что понимает, что это бесполезно. Он не собирается быть капитаном дальше, и успех миссии никак не зависит от того, поцелует он сейчас Бобби, который нахально смотрит ему в глаза, откинув голову назад, или нет.  
Они ничего не обсуждали. И уже не будут обсуждать.  
Бобби любит космос. И худшим наказанием для него будет не летать.  
Ханбин проводит пальцами по его волосам, зарывается в них, удивляясь тому, какие они гладкие и приятные наощупь. Он впервые прикасается так к другому человеку, и раньше ему даже в голову не пришли бы такие мысли.  
Каждый в его команде – по-своему красивый, и Ханбин отмечает это как факт. Но Бобби с его обаянием временами заполняют Ханбина полностью, до такой степени, что еще немного, и он перестанет существовать.  
У Ханбина есть чувства, и иногда они кажутся ему важнее, чем домик с террасой и садом.  
\- Ты мог умереть, - говорит он, собравшись с мыслями.  
\- Мог, - легко соглашается Бобби.  
Ханбин отодвигается вбок и хлопает по месту рядом с собой. Капитанское кресло достаточно большое, чтобы в нем можно было поместиться вдвоем, но он даже не подумал, что окажется прижатым к Бобби так тесно.  
\- И не пожалел бы, если бы пришлось, - говорит Бобби, повернув к нему голову.  
В какой-то момент Ханбин понимает – Бобби знает. Знает абсолютно все о том, как действует на него, смотрит с такой проницательностью, от которой все внутри переворачивается, но чего-то ждет, и похож из-за этого на зверя, замершего перед прыжком.  
\- Почему? – от такой близости пересыхает в горле, и вопрос получается сиплым, тихим, звучащим очень интимно.  
\- Потому что ты важен, - отвечает Бобби просто и быстро, даже не задумываясь. – Для каждого из нас.  
\- Не важен, - мотает головой Ханбин. – Я не смогу заменить любого из вас. У меня есть знания, но нет умений и опыта.  
Бобби долго смотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем весело фыркает и отворачивается.  
\- Ты сможешь, - говорит он, успокоившись. – Но дело не в этом. Ты действительно не понимаешь?  
Ханбин не понимает. И не понимает, что будет делать, когда Бобби снова повернется к нему, и тот поворачивается, словно услышав его мысли.  
\- Потому что… - начинает Бобби, но ему приходится прерваться, потому что говорить в поцелуй неудобно.  
Ханбина с десяти лет готовили к тому, чтобы стать капитаном, и каждый предмет в академии ему приходилось изучать отдельно, глубоко, тратя на это почти все силы и время. Он знает историю, может пилотировать корабль в одиночку в критической ситуации, в теории представляет, что нужно будет сделать с двигателем, если случится поломка, и как произвести несколько выстрелов, которые нанесут чужому кораблю серьезный ущерб. Ханбин знает назначения почти всех препаратов, которые хранятся в медотсеке, и сможет провести переговоры в любой точке галактики.  
Но он не чувствует никакой уверенности в своих силах, когда размышляет, что до этого действительно когда-нибудь дойдет.  
Но, прямо сейчас, обхватывая рукой шею Бобби, чтобы притянуть его к себе еще ближе, он чувствует себя так, будто впервые в жизни делает то, что действительно хочется.  
И то, что все записи будут просмотрены, его в этот момент ни капли не волнует.  
\- Я нарушаю твой приказ, - замечает Бобби, отстранившись, но в его голосе нет никакого огорчения.  
\- Я приказал спать, - бормочет Ханбин, понимая, что их спасает только то, что все прилежащие к Млечному Пути галактики – это мертвое пространство, покинутое людьми много веков назад, поэтому здесь уже не должно быть никаких опасностей. В этот момент он пропустил бы атаку даже от вражеского флота. – Но не уточнял, когда именно.  
Бобби успевает сказать что-то о жуликах, но Ханбин тут же выбрасывает эту мысль из головы.  
Есть вещи намного важнее. 

\- Капитан.  
Они входят в атмосферу Земли, когда часы показывают 12:21. Ханбин слышит объявление от Чжинхвана с мостика, но в этот момент уже готовит скафандр и капсулу для сбора образца. Он сбежал сюда сразу же, как только другие начали что-то понимать, и оставил их наедине со своими мыслями.  
\- Ты знал.  
Это мало похоже на вопрос или что-то, требующее ответа. Юнхен обходит Ханбина, покосившись на шлюз, предназначенный для стыковки с другими кораблями, и обхватывает его пальцами за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
Ханбин не успевает возмутиться таким методам допроса. Юнхену не нужен ответ на риторическую фразу – он аккуратно смазывает его губы чем-то липким и очень приятно пахнущим. Аромат ягодный, но сложно сразу определить, что это.  
\- Еще пара минут, - говорит Юнхен, отстранившись, - и ты не будешь выглядеть как человек, у которого было очень интересное дежурство.  
Он стягивает форменную куртку и, сбросив ее на пол, забирается в скафандр. Ханбин испытывает непреодолимое желание огреть его чем-нибудь по голове, чтобы перестать чувствовать это дикое смущение, но вместо этого проверяет, все ли в порядке со внутренней системой скафандра.  
Он нервничает, потому что сам бы предпочел спуститься, но это хотел сделать каждый, и пришлось пойти честным путем и тянуть жребий.  
С Юнхеном невозможно соревноваться в удаче. Если он действительно чего-то хочет – то получит это, и неважно, каким образом, будь то совпадение или долгие годы упорного труда.  
\- Твой отец не позволил бы тебе даже одним глазом посмотреть в отчеты о прошлых миссиях, - невзначай говорит Юнхен. – Все знают, что он никогда не делает тебе поблажки. Но почему ты не сказал никому сразу?  
Ханбин бросает взгляд на небольшой экран, в который видно происходящее за пределами корабля, и подбирает с пола трос. Снаружи достаточно сильный ветер, любому человеку будет тяжело выдержать там больше минуты, даже самому подготовленному.  
\- Я не знал наверняка, мне пришлось строить теории, - нехотя отвечает Ханбин. – И изучать историю. Некоторые ученые полагали, что до ледникового периода на Земле был потоп. Причиной этому могло быть глобальное потепление. К тому моменту как последние люди покинули Землю, большая часть материков уже была скрыта под водой. Тогда уже было понятно, что атмосфера на Земле, вопреки прогнозам, не станет такой же, как на Венере, но Млечный Путь вышел из-под наблюдения больше двухсот лет назад, поэтому никто не интересовался, что произошло дальше. Легче освоить новую планету, чем вернуть к жизни старую. Космос бесконечен.  
\- Это не объясняет, как ты понял, - замечает Юнхен. Ему, подвижному и гибкому, скафандр кажется страшно неудобным, но это не мешает подмечать детали так же цепко, как и всегда.  
\- За последние пять лет не было ни одной успешной миссии, - говорит Ханбин. – Это все знают.  
Юнхен кивает. Ханбин проорал ему в лицо эту информацию через несколько минут после того как узнал, что тот согласился лететь с ними в качестве добровольца. Из всей массы аргументов именно этот оказался самым запоминающимся. Потому что после него Ханбин, наконец, взял себя в руки, смирился и успокоился.  
\- Командам доставались корабли и лучше, чем «Морвил». У многих были хорошие шансы на успех, - продолжает Ханбин, надевая ему на голову шлем. Скафандр пикает, и огонек на груди зажигается зеленым, показывая, что оболочка теперь полностью герметична. – И пять лет назад последняя команда привезла это.  
Он кивает на экран.  
Сейчас на Земле нет ни одного участка, который не был бы скован льдом. Они облетели ее несколько раз, чтобы в этом убедиться, и просканировали, на случай, если здесь, спустя несколько веков, снова зародилась жизнь.  
Но сейчас Земля такая же пустая, холодная и мертвая, как космос.  
Образец воздуха – последнее, что можно с нее привезти. Все остальные возможные экспонаты недоступны для тех, кто не подготовится.  
\- Нам повезло, что у нас есть ты, - улыбается Юнхен. Его голос звучит гулко, как в очень старых фильмах про первые полеты в космос.  
Ханбин думает, что это очень иронично – скафандры были придуманы землянами для того, чтобы дать человеку шанс выжить в открытом космосе.  
А теперь они используются для того, чтобы дать человеку шанс выжить на Земле.  
Потому что на Земле, как и в космосе, теперь совершенно нечем дышать.  
\- Почему ты полетел со мной? – вздохнув, спрашивает Ханбин, когда Юнхен становится на люк и, подняв большой палец вверх, показывает, что готов.  
\- Потому что у меня тоже была мечта, - отвечает ему Юнхен, улыбаясь. Он совсем не выглядит как человек, который с минуты на минуту совершит нечто невероятное, достойное личной ниши на страницах истории в музее Земли. – Но она не такая красивая, как у тебя.  
Ханбин отходит к пульту управления и нажимает на первую кнопку, из-за чего вокруг Юнхена появляется прозрачный цилиндр из шпинели.  
\- Какая? – спрашивает Ханбин перед тем как нажать на вторую кнопку, опускающую люк вниз.  
Он не ждет ответа, потому что слышит за спиной голоса – вся команда обещает быть в сборе уже через несколько секунд, а Юнхен не любит разглашать личные тайны.  
Но, перед тем как люк открывается, и отсек заполняется шумом ветра, Ханбин все же слышит:  
\- Хотя бы раз назвать тебя своим капитаном. 

Бобби не спит, но даже не поворачивает голову, когда дверь в его каюту открывается. Спокойно ждет, пока Ханбин наберется мужества и сделает несколько шагов вперед, и послушно двигается к стенке каюты, как только тот замирает возле кровати.  
Ханбин ложится рядом, но не делает попыток прикоснуться к нему. У них есть пара дней, чтобы передохнуть, пока корабль пролетает мертвую зону, но каждому понятно, что окончательно расслабиться можно будет только через несколько недель. Когда все останется позади.  
Лежать рядом с Бобби спокойно – так спокойно, как может быть в космосе. Ханбин нашаривает его руку и переплетает пальцы, но больше не делает ничего. Только дышит.  
\- Это странно, - неожиданно говорит Бобби, и Ханбин едва не выпускает его руку, потому что в первые секунды принимает слова на свой счет. – Видеть ее такой.  
Ханбин вздыхает. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не поделился ни с кем своими мыслями, потому что боялся, что кто-нибудь упадет духом. А сейчас духом упали все, и он чувствует себя худшим на свете капитаном.  
\- Первый корабль улетел в двадцать четвертом веке, - говорит он, справившись с накатившим отчаянием. – Земля была настолько перенаселена и истощена к тому моменту, что люди направили все свои силы на строительство кораблей. Они не думали, что пригодных для жизни планет столько, что их хватит на каждую, даже самую маленькую, страну, но никто из них не думал останавливаться. Мы до сих пор не останавливаемся. Наверное, именно поэтому до сих пор не превратились в синтетических чудовищ, не изобрели вечную жизнь и лекарство от всех болезней. Земля стала такой, потому что человечество привыкло двигаться вперед, не тратя время на то, чтобы оглянуться назад. Весь прогресс достается кораблям и космосу. В других сферах за тысячу лет мы почти не продвинулись.  
\- Не одобряешь? – хмыкает Бобби.  
\- Не могу так сказать, - мотает головой Ханбин. – Но дополнительное сердце мне бы не помешало.  
Не помешало бы.  
Потому что в одно сердце Бобби уже не вмещается. Ханбин чувствует это, даже когда тот ничего не делает и просто дышит рядом.  
\- Прости меня, - говорит Ханбин. – Я должен был предупредить вас, что это возможно. Я попрошу прощения у каждого, но мне важно, чтобы ты простил меня первым.  
Бобби высвобождает свою руку, из-за чего сердце Ханбина почти останавливается, и, повернувшись на бок, приподнимается на локте, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Ханбин выдерживает этот взгляд – долгий и испытывающий, почти хищный, делающий Бобби до ужаса привлекательным.  
Желанным.  
Уникальным.  
Единственным.  
Как и все в нем.  
\- Капитан, - говорит Бобби спустя несколько очень долгих секунд спустя. – Ты такой умный. Но такой тупой.  
Ханбин смотрит на него с непониманием, потому что упадническое настроение на корабле эти два дня было более чем красноречивым. С того момента, как Юнхен поднялся обратно и молча передал Ханбину капсулу с образцом воздуха, никто не проронил ни слова.  
Они улетели молча. Чжинхван молча распределил дежурства на четыре недели вперед. Чжунэ с молчаливого одобрения построил курс. Донхек молча скрылся в инженерном отсеке. Бобби молча сел за свое рабочее место и ни разу ни к кому не повернулся с шутливым комментарием.  
\- Этот полет был таким легким, - продолжает Бобби, - потому что ты с самого начала думал о каждом из нас не как о преступнике, а как о части своей команды.  
У Ханбина свои представления о легком полете, но они, судя по всему, никак не вяжутся с легкими полетами в понимании других.  
\- Извини, - Бобби неожиданно улыбается. – Мы успели просмотреть твои планы еще в первый день, пока ты спал. Это твой первый полет, и было очень трогательно, что ты старался предусмотреть все сам. Даже те вещи, которые капитаны обычно упускают из внимания. Но ты ничего не планировал на случай если кто-то из нас погибнет. Это очень важно.  
Ханбин молчит. Ему нужно время, чтобы переварить все это.  
Он никогда не собирался становиться для кого-то «Важным» в таком плане. Он не должен был стать капитаном так рано.  
\- Мы называем тебя капитаном, - неожиданно делится Бобби. – Не потому, что так правильно. А потому что нам нравится это делать.  
Ханбин вдыхает и выдыхает. Быть важным для кого-то – слишком большая ответственность. Даже для капитана.  
\- Почему вы молчали?  
Бобби переворачивается на спину и сжимает его ладонь в своей.  
\- Мы молчали, потому что думали, что будем делать после того как вернемся домой. Потому что с тобой у нас есть шанс.  
Ханбин сжимает его руку в ответ и, повернувшись на бок, с удовольствием утыкается в его теплое плечо.  
\- Ты расскажешь мне, - осторожно произносит он, опасаясь, что Бобби может закрыться от него навсегда после этих слов. – Свою историю?  
Но Бобби не закрывается. Его улыбка становится очень спокойной, задумчивой и даже немного – грустной.  
\- Потом, - обещает он. – Только после этого тебе придется рассказать мне свою. 

**История шестая, в которой все близится к концу.**

\- Минута, - говорит Ханбин, когда у Бобби получается задеть выстрелом из задних пушек ближайший к ним корабль. Результаты сканирования говорят, что повреждения незначительные, чего нельзя сказать о «Морвиле».  
Грузовой отсек поврежден и разгерметизирован. Левый ускоритель работает всего на двадцать процентов своей мощности, и Донхек уже сообщил из инженерного отсека, что с секунды на секунду они его лишатся.  
Ближайший «Грампус» делает выстрел, и фазовый луч крайне неудачно скользит по носу корабля, повреждая сразу две камеры, из-за чего два из четырех экранов гаснут.  
«Грампус» - маленький боевой корабль, рассчитанный на двух человек, пилота и стрелка, очень маневренный, но с довольно слабыми двигателями. Если бы не поврежденный ускоритель, они бы уже оторвались, но сейчас это практически невозможно.  
Из десяти «Грампусов» устранить получилось только три. Эти корабли созданы для того, чтобы охотиться стаями, и слаженная команда может победить корабль, превосходящий их в мощи в пару десятков раз.  
\- Сорок секунд.  
Чжунэ закладывает такой резкий вираж, чтобы уйти от череды выстрелов, что «Морвил» трясется и гудит от натуги.  
\- Тридцать секунд.  
Взрыв, сотрясающий корабль, свидетельствует о том, что у них больше нет левого ускорителя, но в этот же момент Бобби удается сбить еще один «Грампус». У Ханбина нет времени на гордость, но он все равно гордится, потому что с любой другой командой они были бы уже похоронены в космическом мусоре.  
Он в этом уверен.  
\- Двадцать пять секунд.  
Донхек молчит, и огромным усилием воли удается подавить в себе беспокойство. Системы говорят, что инженерный отсек поврежден, но с двигателем все в порядке. Освещение на мостике мигает, но едва ли кто-то принимает это во внимание. Каждый занят своей панелью управления.  
\- Пятнадцать секунд.  
Два «Грампуса» очень удачно сталкиваются между собой, и сканирование показывает необратимые повреждения. Это – серьезный минус полностью ручного управления, поэтому десять человек, сидящих за пультами управления, должны думать как единое целое.  
Как стая касаток, убивающих кита.  
\- Пять секунд.  
Выстрелы, которые должны были разнести «Морвил» на куски, гулко ударяются об щит, выставленный мобильными пограничными станциями. Ханбин слышит выдох Чжинхвана, который последние полчаса отправлял их координаты и короткие сообщения каждые десять секунд, чтобы они могли оказаться под надежной защитой, когда пересекут границу дружественной галактики.  
Они все сработали как единый механизм, как части гигантского робота, одного из тех, что пытались создать ученые древности.  
\- Стыкуемся, - говорит Ханбин, кивая на «Мустак», замерший между станциями. – Нам нужен ремонт.  
Он осознает, что ремонт займет не один день, и что путь домой, который они могли бы совершить за неделю, продлится две, но никто не возражает. Ханбин уверен, что и Чжунэ, и Чжинхван после этой фразы бросили короткие взгляды на Бобби.  
Думать об этом становится некогда. Заставив себя осознать, что все позади, Ханбин поднимается с кресла и на негнущихся ногах идет в инженерный отсек. Он не думает о худшем – в конце концов, рядом с Донхеком все это время находился Юнхен, способный кого угодно отвоевать у смерти, но в то же время мысли о том, что взрыв ускорителя был достаточно сильным, его не покидают.  
Месяц, проведенный в напряжении, практически без сна и в постоянной легкой панике от угрожающей им опасности, дает о себе знать. Ханбин чувствует себя постаревшим лет на восемьдесят, хотя и никогда не планировал дожить до ста. От нахлынувшей слабости с каждым шагом все больше темнеет в глазах.  
Остается несколько шагов до того, чтобы убедиться, что все позади. «Морвил» легко вздрагивает от стыковки, раздается механический голос, призывающий отключить двигатели. По громкой связи Чжинхван объявляет, что двигатели отключены.  
Ханбин нажимает на кнопку, открывающую дверь в инженерный отсек, и первое, что он видит после этого – довольное выражение на лице Донхека.  
Он заслужил похвалу. Благодаря его работе с двигателем их скорость возросла, и потеря ускорителя не стала такой фатальной, какой могла быть.  
У Юнхена свое мнение – он обрабатывает ожоги на ладонях Донхека с каким-то едва различимым ворчанием, но замолкает, как только замечает Ханбина краем глаза.  
\- Поздравляю, - говорит Ханбин, сев на пол рядом с ними и мгновенно став подставкой для медикаментов, потому что Юнхен, похоже, перетащил сюда весь медотсек. – Мы вернемся домой.  
Он не слышит ничего, что происходит дальше, потому что в какой-то момент утыкается лбом в плечо Юнхена и позволяет себе отключиться.  
С абсолютно пустой головой. 

Жилой отсек на «Мустаке» занимает весь нижний сектор. Тесные каюты расположены по кругу, по правую сторону от коридора, а по левую вся стена обтянута гигантским экраном, на который внешние камеры транслируют происходящее вокруг. Из-за этого создается впечатление, что можно в любой момент шагнуть прямо в космос.  
Ханбин бы предпочел остаться на своем корабле, но система жизнеобеспечения находится в плачевном состоянии, и налаживать ее будут в последнюю очередь. Им повезло – этот «Мустак» только заступил на смену на границе, и поэтому «Морвил» был первым. Ему досталось внимание двух ремонтных команд, поэтому завтра утром пребывание здесь, к счастью, подойдет к концу.  
Сделав несколько шагов и, наконец, оторвав взгляд от пола, Ханбин обнаруживает Бобби напротив двери в свою каюту. Тот смотрит куда-то вдаль абсолютно пустым взглядом, и, встав рядом с ним, Ханбину тоже приходится заглянуть в космос, который за эти четыре месяца надоел до рези в глазах.  
Хочется не столько домой, сколько перестать смотреть на звезды.  
Бобби замечает его присутствие, но почти никак не реагирует, только привычным жестом находит его руку и переплетает их пальцы. Тоже скучал, но нет смысла говорить об этом.  
Они не виделись четыре дня, два из которых Ханбин просто проспал. Просыпаться в тот момент было тяжело, осознавать, что все произошедшее не было сном – еще тяжелее.  
\- Почему ты здесь? – спрашивает Ханбин отстраненно, но сразу становится понятно, что «Здесь» не означает «Рядом».  
«Здесь» означает, что настал момент обменяться историями.  
\- Потому что не все капитаны такие, как ты, - хмыкает Бобби. – Потому что не на всех миссиях происходящее на мостике записывается для отчета.  
Ханбин чувствует себя так, будто в лицо только что ударил поток ледяного воздуха. Ладонь Бобби кажется в этот момент почти невыносимо горячей, как будто он только что прикоснулся к чужой и опасной тайне.  
Ничего удивительного, что в его личном деле не было никаких упоминаний. Офицеров, обладающих многими необходимыми качествами, иногда заставляют снять форму, сесть на безымянный корабль, о котором нет упоминаний ни в одной системе, и сделать что-то ужасное, но необходимое для политики флота. В случае провала все данные о них удаляются.  
А в случае успеха адмирал флота получает только короткий зашифрованный отчет.  
\- Потому что некоторые влиятельные капитаны… - Бобби замолкает, чтобы правильно подобрать слова, и погружается в неприятные воспоминания. Ханбин не торопит его, понимая, что в своем желании узнать правду нарвался на еще более трудную тему, чем себе представлял. – Считают, что в обмен на свою протекцию в будущем могут делать с командой что угодно.  
Ханбину кажется, что все внутри, за исключением комочка тепла в сердце, обрастает льдом. Он знает, на что способны люди, которые внезапно осознают, что могут остаться безнаказанными.  
\- Я не убивал своего капитана, - произносит Бобби. – Я просто не стал его спасать.  
В этот момент он кажется совершенно другим – не веселым дурачком с идиотскими шутками, в которого превращается в компании друзей, не мрачным и сосредоточенным офицером, делающим все возможное, чтобы выжить.  
Бобби в этот момент совершенно пустой, будто наполнил собой окружающих и ничего не оставил для себя.  
\- Твоя команда, - медленно начинает Ханбин, борясь с ощущением, что не стоит об этом спрашивать. – Не защитила тебя?  
\- Я разрушил то, ради чего они терпели месяцы издевательств, - фыркает Бобби. – Они ненавидели меня и дали показания, чтобы отомстить. Кто-то потом даже извинился. Но изменить показания означало оказаться на моем месте, поэтому все молчали.  
На короткий момент Ханбин представляет свою жизнь совершенно по-другому – если не уйдет из флота, то через десять или пятнадцать лет, продвигаемый требованиями отца, займет достаточно высокий пост, чтобы иметь возможность изменить внутреннюю судебную систему.  
Потому что у каждой истории есть другая сторона, которую никто не принимает во внимание.  
Но он быстро отгоняет наваждение, потому что эти десять или пятнадцать лет придется провести в космосе.  
И в этом космосе Бобби уже не будет спать рядом.  
\- Но сейчас, - неожиданно говорит Бобби. – Есть много возможностей жить по-другому.  
\- Летать можно не только во флоте, - отзывается Ханбин.  
О тех трех годах, что Бобби предстоит провести в шахтах, они молчат, как и молчат о том, что за эти три года может произойти что угодно.  
Ханбин молчит о том, что будет ждать, и совершенно не представляет, о чем еще сейчас молчит Бобби.  
\- Зачем здесь ты?  
Ханбин вздыхает. У него получилось рассказать эту историю команде так, чтобы они поверили, но он не знает, как поделиться ею с Бобби.  
Раньше вообще никому ничего не нужно было рассказывать. Юнхен видел все сам, с того момента, как они подружились, и не раз попадал под шквал резкой критики за свой мягкий характер. Ханбин подозревал, что из-за таких действий отца потеряет единственного друга, но Юнхен молчал, просил не вмешиваться и не ругаться с семьей, продолжал садиться с ним за обедом, вытаскивал в город после занятий, заставлял расслабляться и отвлекаться от учебы, чтобы, по его мнению, не сойти с ума. Благодаря умению находить подход к людям он мог бы завести не один десяток друзей, но терпел, потому что знал, что иначе им не позволят общаться.  
Через два года с начала их дружбы эти нападки прекратились, и отец начал разговаривать с ним так же подчеркнуто вежливо, как и с малознакомыми офицерами. Ханбин не знал, к лучшему изменились их отношения или к худшему, но на свой выпускной Юнхен получил от анонимного доброжелателя два очень выгодных контракта с флотом, поднявших дело его семьи на новый уровень.  
Намного позже отец назвал это наградой за стойкость, объясняя это тем, что ни с кем другим никогда не захочет иметь никаких дел.  
В тот момент, за год до собственного выпуска, Ханбин впервые осознал, что эта ненавистная система исполнения желаний, навязанная ему отцом, отображает то, как все происходит во флоте.  
И во взрослой жизни.  
\- Ты не похож на тех людей, - продолжает Бобби, повернув голову к Ханбину, но тот не может заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. – Которые стремятся доказать галактике, что способны быть не только единственным сыном адмирала флота.  
Ханбин дергается и едва не выпускает его руку. Все знали о нем с самого начала, и эта информация долгое время висела в воздухе между ними, но никто так и не произнес это в слух.  
Никто, кроме Бобби.  
\- Я здесь, - говорит Ханбин, чувствуя легкое полузабытое раздражение, которое возникало каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал о его родственных связях. – Потому что не хочу быть капитаном.  
Бобби смотрит на него еще пристальней, и, с опаской подняв на него взгляд, Ханбин обнаруживает в его глазах понимание.  
\- Я здесь, - продолжает Ханбин, - потому что мне не нравится летать.  
Он не рассказывает о том, в какой восторг пришел от космоса в детстве, как только узнал, что можно долететь до любой их этих красивых звезд, которые он видит ночью. Не говорит о том, что начал учиться усерднее, чтобы сдать экзамен в академию флота, и только потом, через пару лет, узнал, что у него с самого начала не было другого выбора. Не говорит о том, что запрет на рабство во всех обитаемых галактиках не означает, что люди стали по-настоящему свободными.  
Потому что никто из них не выбирает, в какой семье рождаться.  
\- Я здесь, - очень тихо говорит Ханбин спустя несколько секунд абсолютной тишины. – Потому что в космосе страшно. И очень холодно.  
Он не рассказывает о том, как чувствовал это с первой минуты на космическом корабле. И в какой восторг пришел, оказавшись в музее Земли, когда увидел, как раньше жили люди, а потом, проведя короткое исследование, обнаружил, что на некоторых отсталых планетах люди живут практически так же.  
Ханбин не рассказывает о том, что отец ожидал отказа в ответ на свое условие. И был в ярости, когда услышал согласие.  
Потому что до сих пор видит в нем капитана – идеального, сильного, способного привнести новое в устаревшую систему.  
Ханбин не сразу понимает, куда делся космос перед его глазами. Бобби тянет его на себя – резко и стремительно, гладит свободной рукой по волосам, потом скользит ладонью ниже и, крепко обняв за пояс, прижимает к себе.  
Ханбин вздыхает, потому что впервые в жизни чувствует легкость от того, что смог поделиться чем-то личным. Он трется носом об воротник Бобби и с легкой тоской думает о том, что, если из его плана ничего не получится, придется очень долго жить без прикосновений.  
В этих объятиях нет никакого молчания.  
Только тепло. 

**История седьмая, в которой все действительно заканчивается.**

Ханбин никогда не хотел оставлять свое имя в истории, но, тем не менее, оно осталось.  
Витрина с капсулой, в которой они привезли воздух, находится в центре зала смертников. Это сто пятьдесят первый – и последний – экспонат здесь, и под информацией о химическом составе воздуха высвечиваются имена тех, кто его привез.  
Ханбин провел на планете Истории последние две недели. Первые два дня – с Донхеком, который из-за своего любопытства вытянул у него буквально все знания об истории древнего мира и заставил на многие вещи посмотреть по-другому, потом еще день – с Чжунэ и Чжинхваном, и последний, ухмыляясь, оставил ему почти годовой запас кофе перед отлетом, но никто из них так и не попрощался.  
Буквально несколько часов назад Ханбин проводил Юнхена, который вырвался к нему на пару дней, буквально сбежав от чрезмерной заботы своих многочисленных родственников. Несколько раз прилетала мама, и они выбирались на самый настоящий пикник в парке, как древние люди.  
Ханбин чувствует себя спокойно. Он провел неделю после прилета в главном штабе, предоставляя подробный отчет и закидывая свою собственную паутину, которая помогла бы ему получить желаемое в обмен на собственные условия. После этого – несколько дней провел дома, собирая вещи.  
А потом отправился сюда.  
И с того момента почти каждый день смотрит на результат их путешествия.  
А по вечерам, после закрытия музея, приходит в ангар, в котором оставил «Морвил» и спит в каюте Бобби, завернувшись в его форменную куртку.  
И за все это время ни разу не удалось лично поговорить с отцом.  
Он становится рядом в тот момент, когда Ханбин меньше всего этого ожидает, и долго и мрачно смотрит на имена на витрине.  
Ханбин не ограничился сухими отчетами и своими личными условиями. Он поделился всеми историями, и почти три часа яростно спорил с голограммой отца, который был в этот момент на другом конце галактики, чтобы добиться пересмотра некоторых решений.  
И не мог улететь никуда до тех пор, пока не узнает результат.  
Это была не первая их серьезная ссора, но, скорее всего – последняя, потому что через несколько дней Ханбин уже не будет принадлежать тому огромному, но закрытому миру, который представляет из себя флот.  
А отец слишком врос в него, чтобы испытывать интерес к чему-то другому.  
\- Младший лейтенант Ким Донхек, - сухо говорит отец, и Ханбин заставляет себя повернуть голову и посмотреть на него, но не может поднять взгляд выше крупной адмиральской звезды, прикрепленной к форменному воротнику. – Будет восстановлен через два дня и переведен в центр разработок.  
Ханбин кивает. Насчет дела Донхека отец спорил не так яростно, скорее для того, чтобы не сдаться слишком просто. Обстоятельства дела оказались достаточно удобными, чтобы вернуть его обратно.  
Признать свои ошибки.  
Начать менять систему.  
\- Младший лейтенант Ку Чжунэ, - продолжает отец в том же тоне. – Будет принят и понижен до энсина. Он согласился представлять нас в одиночных межгалактических гонках, поэтому в случае победы получит свое звание обратно.  
Ханбин кивает снова, представляя, какую именно работу пришлось проделать отцу для того, чтобы пересмотреть дело. Пришлось поднимать архивы и записи с мостика, чтобы найти подтверждение нарушения со стороны капитана. Ханбин знает, что отец потратил на это дело то время, которое мог бы потратить на что-то еще более важное в межгалактическом масштабе.  
И также знает, что Чжунэ снова станет младшим лейтенантом меньше чем через два месяца – сразу после завершения гонок.  
А после – начнет учиться работать в команде.  
\- Командор Ким Чжинхван…  
Отец морщится и мрачнеет, поэтому Ханбин заканчивает вместо него:  
\- Станет отличным приобретением для Торговой Гильдии.  
Флот ненавидит терять таланты, особенно такие перспективные. Ханбин почти не затрагивал тему Чжинхвана, потому что с точки зрения флота его вина – полная и абсолютная. К его выбору можно отнестись с пониманием, но никто не будет принимать во внимание эмоции, рассматривая дело такого масштаба.  
Чжинхвана приняли в Торговой Гильдии с распростертыми объятиями и назначили специалистом по связи на один из флагманов. Его ждет такая же опасная и такая же интересная работа, как и раньше.  
Только – с меньшей ответственностью за принятие решений.  
\- Лейтенант Ким Бобби.  
После этих слов повисает выжидающая пауза. Ханбин тянется в карман за ключом-карточкой от ангара, в котором стоит «Морвил».  
Он простоял все утро, поглаживая бок корабля. Тот стал таким же другом и такой же частью команды, как все остальные.  
И теперь хранит в себе самые яркие воспоминания в его жизни.  
«Морвил» заслуживает того, чтобы летать – вплоть до самого своего уничтожения. Ему не место в ангаре.  
Точно так же, как и Бобби – не место в шахтах.  
Ханбин считает этот обмен справедливым, и ему не так важно, что думают об этом другие.  
\- Не виновен, - говорит Ханбин, получая взамен карты маленький узкий ключ от тюремного ошейника.  
Ханбин уходит, не прощаясь, потому что знает – отец навсегда останется с ним, даже если они не заговорят до конца жизни.  
Как гигантский холодный космос. 

\- Капитан.  
От яркого солнечного света у Бобби слезятся глаза, и он выглядит неуместно в оранжевой шахтерской робе посреди ухоженной лужайки перед музеем Земли, но это не мешает ему улыбаться – так же ярко и искренне.  
Ханбин не напоминает, что уже месяц как не капитан, и молча снимает узкий тюремный ошейник, направленный на то, чтобы уничтожить любого заключенного в случае побега или проявлений агрессии.  
\- Вот теперь, - говорит Ханбин, отбросив ошейник куда-то в сторону и вызвав этим дежурное ворчание робота-уборщика, который настроен на то, чтобы устранять любую инородную пылинку. – У тебя есть много возможностей жить по-другому.  
Он молчит о том, что больше всего хотел бы, чтобы Бобби полетел с ним. Две недели спокойного и безопасного пути на пассажирском лайнере, а после – пара месяцев жизни в небольшом кирпичном доме с ухоженным садом и собственным прудом для рыбалки. Пробуждение с рассветом и лай собак по утрам. Сваренный кофе на завтрак и проводы на работу. Иллюзия жизни обычных людей, никак не связанных с космосом.  
Ненадолго, потому что Бобби никогда не сможет отказаться от полетов.  
Но будет достаточно, если после каждого полета он станет возвращаться домой.  
Ханбин молчит об этом, потому что не знает, как выразить свое желание. И Бобби молчит, прикрывая глаза, и находит его руку, привычным жестом переплетая пальцы.  
Солнечное тепло и тепло от ладони Бобби – почти одинаковые.  
\- Покажешь мне свою мечту? – легко, будто прочитав мысли, спрашивает Бобби, и Ханбин, почувствовав себя самым счастливым человеком во вселенной, разворачивается и тянет его в сторону порта.  
Но, не сдержавшись, оглядывается на здание музея уже через несколько шагов.  
Потому что уверен – оказавшись дома, больше никогда не сядет на корабль.  
И не поднимется в космос. 

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruinam – «Падение» (Эсперанто)
> 
> Названия кораблей выбирались рандомно из гуглопереводчика, и я, если честно, не очень помню, на каких они языках :-D Местами валлийский, местами венгерский, в одном месте японский, местами еще что-то интересное. Воспринималось на слух, поэтому не ручаюсь за правильную транслитерацию.   
> «Морвил» - кит   
> «Грампус» - касатка (единственный естественный враг кита, охотятся стаями)  
> «Пирано» - пиранья кккк  
> «Мустак» - сом   
> «Кои» - карп   
> «Тюнфискур» - тунец  
> «Кардхал» - рыба-меч  
> «Ангольна» - угорь
> 
> Температуру решила писать в Кельвинах. Тут есть привязка к космосу, потому что температура в космосе близка к абсолютному но(у)лю (0 градусов по Кельвину). 
> 
> Офицерские звания одолжены у американского ВМФ, они же используются в сериале «Энтерпрайз», который во многом вдохновил меня на этот фанфик. Не помню, чтобы в «Стар треке» на это делался такой же упор, но я смотрела только новые фильмы. 
> 
> То, что пригодные для жизни планеты находятся от Земли на расстоянии около сорока световых лет, вычитано в какой-то статье в дремучие времена. Не факт, что она правдивая, сомнительный источник, но мне понравилось. 
> 
> Действительно есть теория, что атмосфера на Земле катится к тому, чтобы стать такой же, как атмосфера на Венере (которая на 96% состоит из углекислого газа и сжигает все нафиг), но мы, конечно же, до этого момента не доживем. Об этом рассказывают на уроках астрономии в школе, так что я не навраль.


End file.
